Cap ou pas Cap?
by Irealia
Summary: Cap ou pas cap d'avouer tes sentiments à Winry? Couples: Ed&Winry, Al&May, Roy&Riza.
1. Le jeu commence

_ Bon, c'est ma toute première fanfic' alors c'est sûrement pas du grand art et il y a sûrement pas mal de fautes dispersées dans les coins mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même! Je vais poster un chapitre par jour normalement ^^ Enjoy!_

**Cap ou pas cap ?**

« Je suis ravie de constater que tu as retrouvé ton corps, sourit joyeusement Pinako en passant sa main sur le bras d'Alphonse. Par contre, toi, tu n'as toujours pas grandit, ajouta-t-elle pour Edward.

-QUI C'EST QUI N'A PAS GRANDIT LA VIEILLE ? S'écria celui-ci alors que Pinako ripostait tandis que son frère adressait un regard d'excuse aux trois autres invités.

-C'est toujours comme ça, murmura Alphonse à Roy, Riza et May, qui suivaient la scène avec un mélange d'amusement et de stupéfaction. »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors sur une superbe jeune fille blonde qui tenait dans ses bras un chien noir au museau blanc et un automail cassé.

« Den a encore cassé son automail, maugréa la jeune fille en déposant le chien dans son coussin. »

Puis soudain, elle reconnut la voix d'Edward qui était toujours en plein duel verbal avec Pinako. Surprise, elle laissa tomber à terre la patte cassée de Den et se jeta sur Edward, coupant court à son échange avec Pinako, et tout deux tombèrent sur le canapé. Edward, le souffle coupé, releva la tête et croisa le regard bleu marine de la blonde qui le regardait avec un sourire éclatant. Puis il croisa le regard plein de sous-entendus de Riza, et une de leurs anciennes conversations lui revenant, il se releva en vitesse, en feu, tandis que Winry continua d'aller dire bonjour aux autres, aux anges de tous les avoir sous son toit.

« Ils sont arrivés quand ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

-A peine quelques minutes avant toi, sourit Pinako. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite d'ailleurs ?

-Edward… Gronda Winry, en serrant son poing autour de sa clé à molette qui brilla d'un éclair menaçant.

-Non ! Je n'ai pas abimé mon automail ! S'écria celui-ci en reculant.

-On est là pour passer un peu de temps avec notre Winry préférée, fit Alphonse en souriant.

-Et nous, on prend des petites vacances, rigola Riza.

-Et évidemment vous n'avez pas appelé pour prévenir ! Râla Winry. Je n'ai pas pu préparer les chambres ! Pour la peine, vous le ferez vous-même ! Conclut-elle avant de monter à l'étage. Moi j'ai un automail à réparer !

-Toujours la même, soupira Alphonse. »

Les premiers jours passèrent assez vite, pendant que Winry passait nuit et jour à réparer l'automail de Den, Pinako profitait de la présence de tous ses invités pour les faire effectuer toutes les tâches possibles, ne leur laissant pas un instant de répit.

Alors qu'ils étaient occupés à déblayer l'entrée de la maison, qui était couverte de neige, Alphonse eut la brillante idée d'en mettre un peu dans le cou de May qui s'empressa de riposter, tout deux tombèrent dans la neige et leurs cris amusés attirèrent les trois autres et cela se termina par une bataille de boules de neige géante.

« Vous n'avez pas fini de faire du bruit ? Cria alors Winry, de son balcon. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer !

-Viens avec nous ! L'invita Alphonse.

-Je dois terminer la patte de Den, et Edward, n'abime pas ton automail ! Rappela Winry en se frottant les bras, sa tenue étant peu adaptée à la température extérieure. »

Soudain, en faisant demi-tour, elle glissa sur une malicieuse plaque de glace et, par un enchainement de circonstances, elle tomba du balcon. Horrifiée, elle se plaqua la main sur les yeux, attendant le choc avec le sol glacé mais elle fut rattrapée à temps par Edward qui soutint vaillamment son poids.

« La vache, t'es lourde Win' ! Souffla celui-ci.

-Dis tout de suite que je suis grosse ! S'énerva Winry en lui assenant une petite tape sur la tête. Et laisse-moi descendre si je suis si lourde que ça ! »

Edward ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et laissa Winry tomber dans la neige. Celle-ci, en débardeur fin, minishort, et pieds nus, eut tôt fait de lui sauter dessus en criant « Ouh mon Dieu c'est froid ! ». Elle reçut alors une boule de neige en plein visage, quand elle eut découvert qui était son assaillant, elle riposta sans attendre et finalement ne retourna pas réparer la patte de son chien.

Les jours suivants, les filles passèrent tout leur temps dans la chambre de Winry, à papoter avec elle tandis qu'elle finissait de réparer l'automail. Les 3 garçons commençaient à s'ennuyer un peu, ils n'avaient plus aucune tâche à faire. Soudain, il vint à Alphonse une idée de jeu :

« Roy, tu serais capable d'inviter Riza à boire un verre avec toi ce soir ? »

Celui-ci, surpris, cracha le café qu'il était en train de boire, et tout en suffoquant, il répondit, rouge tomate :

« P-Pardon ?

-C'est un jeu qu'on faisait quand on était petit, Ed et moi, avec Winry, se rappela Alphonse en souriant. On se lançait tour à tour des défis, mais elle perdait tout le temps ! Alors Roy, cap ou pas cap ?

-Je pourrais te demander la même chose avec May, rétorqua Roy, n'ayant rien perdu de sa couleur flamboyante.

-Mais c'est moi qui pose le défi en premier, si tu y arrives, ce sera ton tour après. Alors ?

-Bien sûr que j'en suis capable, je l'ai déjà fait, fit Roy en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence.

-Alors vas-y, maintenant, le poussèrent les deux frères en souriant malicieusement. »

Avalant sa salive, Roy toqua à la porte de Winry, qui, par chance, lui fut ouverte par Riza elle-même.

« Hum… Ca te dit d'aller boire quelque chose à l'auberge du village ce soir ? Bredouilla Roy, rosissant.

-Bien sûr ! Acquiesça Riza. On pourra discuter des mesures à prendre lorsqu'on reviendra à la Centrale.

-Oui… Oui… On parlera… des mesures ! Bégaya Roy avant de s'éclipser discrètement et faire un signe victorieux aux deux frères.

-Je vous l'avais dit ! S'exclama fièrement Roy. Et d'ailleurs Edward, ça fait combien de temps que tu tournes autour de la miss Rockbell sans jamais agir ? »


	2. Challenge accepted

_Hey! Voici le deuxième chapitre^^ Il est un peu plus court mais le prochain sera plus long ^^ Enjoy!_

_« Et d'ailleurs Edward, ça fait combien de temps que tu tournes autour de la miss Rockbell sans jamais agir ? »_

Edward crut manquer de s'étouffer en entendant les paroles du nouveau président, et son visage prit une violente couleur rouge tandis que son frère ne put retenir un petit rire narquois.

« J-Je… Ne tourne pas au-autour de Win-Winry ! C'est une amie… d'enfance ! C'est t-tout ! Bégaya-t-il, se sentant si chaud et si rouge qu'il aurait pu faire cuire un œuf sur ses joues.

-Riza m'avait dit que tu réagissais comme ça quand on parle de ça, ricana Roy. Et apparemment, elle n'a pas menti.

-Menti sur quoi ? Intervint alors cette dernière, sortant de la chambre de Winry, suivie des deux autres filles.

-S-Sur rien ! Rien du tout ! S'empressa de répondre Edward tandis que Winry et Mei débattaient silencieusement sur ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

-Son cerveau doit être proportionnel à sa taille, chuchota May à Winry qui pouffa.

-Il a grandit quand même, il me dépasse d'une tête, marmonna Winry d'une mine boudeuse. Al te regarde bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure, je crois que tu as une touche, continua-t-elle en riant tandis que May rosissait.

-Chut ! Il va t'entendre ! Murmura May en surveillant Alphonse du coin de l'œil. »

Les 3 garçons continuèrent de se lancer des petits défis toute la soirée, sous l'œil incrédule des filles, jusqu'au moment où Roy et Riza partirent pour l'auberge du coin. May et Alphonse parlaient avec enthousiasme d'alchimie tandis que Winry tentait tant bien que mal de rester éveillée, et qu'Edward, pour ne pas recevoir de nouveaux commentaires sur leur relation, essayait de se concentrer sur son livre. Mais Winry, qui s'étirait lascivement à côté de lui pour lutter contre le sommeil, lui compliquait fortement la tâche. Heureusement pour lui, celle-ci, s'avouant vaincue, décida de monter se coucher. Les yeux déjà à moitié fermés, elle ne vit pas le tapis se profiler à l'horizon et se prit les pieds dedans, tombant sur le bienheureux Edward qui se retrouva le nez dans le décolleté de son habituel haut tube noir.

Morte de honte, elle se releva aussi vite que possible, battant des records de rougeur, tout comme Edward qui gardait les yeux grands ouverts, bouche bée. Mei et Alphonse les dévisageait avec curiosité, puis retournèrent à leurs occupations lorsque Winry monta en trombe à l'étage. Edward ne parvint plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit jusqu'à la fin de la soirée et une fois les deux militaires rentrés de l'auberge, May et Alphonse s'empressèrent de tout leur raconter dans les moindres détails. Mustang ne put retenir un éclat de rire lorsqu'Alphonse lui décrivit la tête que faisait Edward lorsqu'il se retrouva dans la poitrine de Winry et Edward, rougissant violemment, tenta de se justifier mais il fut incapable d'aligner deux mots et ne put que se déclarer vaincu.

Lorsque les filles, exténuées, regagnèrent leurs chambres à leur tour, Roy raconta sa soirée avec Riza :

« C'était bien mais on n'a fait que parler de… boulot… Boulot, boulot, et encore boulot !

-Tu patauges Roy, ricana Edward.

-Si j'étais toi je me tairais, lui rétorqua celui-ci tandis qu'Edward arrêtait de rire.

-J-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, feint d'ignorer Edward tout en rougissant.

-Le rouge qui te monte aux joues à chaque fois qu'on en parle te trahit, jubila Roy en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

-CE N'EST QU'UNE AMIE D'ENFANCE, haleta Edward, nerveux. Pourquoi tu ne t'acharnes pas un peu sur Alphonse aussi ?

-Parce que lui, il ne nie pas que la princesse de Xing l'intéresse, répliqua Roy, tout sourire.

-P-Pardon ? S'étonna Alphonse, surpris. M-May est juste une… amie…

-Vous n'êtes pas frères pour rien ma parole, remarqua Roy en haussant les épaules. D'ailleurs, c'est à mon tour je crois que vous donner un défi… Poursuivit-il, un sourire menaçant sur le visage tandis que les deux frères se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Demain, Alphonse ira réveiller May et toi, Edward, tu t'occuperas de Winry… ça leur évitera de dormir toute la matinée comme aujourd'hui… »


	3. Réveil difficile

_Hey! Voici le troisième chapitre ^^ J'espère que ça va vous plaire!_

Toute la nuit, les deux frères se torturèrent les méninges pour trouver une façon de réveiller les jeunes filles sans se prendre un coup de clé à mollette sur la tête ou une attaque de panda miniature. Mais la nuit ne leur porta pas vraiment conseil et tout deux, en se levant le matin, avait une grosse boule au fond de leur estomac.

Alphonse avait mit par précaution des gants, car maintenant qu'il n'avait plus son armure, il sentait la douleur et une morsure de panda n'est pas la chose la plus agréable au monde. Surtout les morsures de Xiao-Mei dont aurait presque l'impression qu'elle s'aiguisait spécialement les dents pour eux.

Il pénétra en silence dans la chambre de la jeune fille, cherchant du regard où était caché le petit panda. Lorsqu'il le vit, profondément endormi sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'approcha à pas de loups du lit de la jeune fille. Profondément emmitouflée dans sa couette, seule la moitié de sa tête dépassait tandis que sa petite main tenait fermement la couette pour ne pas qu'elle glisse. Alphonse eut un sourire attendri devant ce joli portrait, May était vraiment mignonne, ses longs cheveux, pour une fois détachés, formaient un éventail d'un noir brillant autour de sa tête. Une petite boîte à musique posée sur la table de nuit jouait en sourdine une petite berceuse calme et envoutante qui invitait au sommeil.

Alphonse ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour réveiller May, surtout qu'il était particulièrement tôt et que lui aussi aurait bien aimé continuer à dormir si Roy ne l'avait réveillé pour lui rappeler son défi. De plus, la petite berceuse l'empêchait de réfléchir et ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes.

« May… Murmura-t-il en s'approchant encore plus. Il faut se lever… Bailla-t-il… May… »

Il s'assit au bord du lit, tapota doucement la main de la jeune fille. Il attendit 5 minutes, comme ça, que la jeune fille se réveille, mais avant qu'il ait pu s'en rendre compte, il s'était endormi.

De son côté, Edward, après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, entra doucement dans la chambre de Winry en prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit en fermant la porte, sa clé à molette n'était peut-être pas loin, alors autant y aller en douceur.

Il osait à peine respirer et il repéra vite la jeune fille qu'un faible rayon de lumière traversant les rideaux éclairait légèrement. Endormie en position fœtale, ses mains sous son oreiller, elle marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles et son visage ne cessait de changer d'expression et Edward ne put réprimer un sourire quand il la vit froncer les sourcils puis se mettre à rire doucement. Soudain, elle se retourna, s'étira, le cœur d'Edward eut un raté de peur qu'il l'eut réveillé, mais la jeune fille poussa un profond soupir avant de se remettre à marmonner.

« J'ai froid… Murmura-t-elle en frissonnant. Al, ferme la porte s'il te plait. »

Edward sourit, elle était à fond dans son rêve. Il la contempla alors quelques instant, sans bouger, elle était si belle, ne portant qu'un t-shirt, qui était si remonté qu'il laissait apercevoir son nombril et elle n'avait qu'une culotte, ses deux jambes nues enroulées l'une autour de l'autre. Rougissant, Edward se pinça pour cesser de contempler son amie. Constatant alors que sa couette était au bout du lit et ne la couvrait plus du tout, il la remonta doucement jusqu'à ses épaules et la jeune fille sembla soupirer d'aise.

« Merci Al, souffla Winry en souriant. Ça va mieux maintenant. Tu ne saurais pas où est Edward par hasard ? »

Edward retint sa respiration en entendant la jeune fille prononcer son prénom. Alors comme ça elle rêvait de lui ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser avec une indicible émotion.

« Edward… Soupira-t-elle alors, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Edward… »

Le cœur d'Edward bondit dans sa poitrine, l'entendre prononcer son prénom de cette voix si douce lui faisait plus d'effet que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Sans y penser, il approcha sa main du visage de la jeune fille et lui chuchota :

« Je suis là… »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, mais un sourire plus large s'étendit sur son visage. Elle était si jolie, dormant paisiblement, sa poitrine se soulevant lentement au rythme de sa respiration lente et régulière.

Edward se sentait bien, ici, debout à regarder son amie d'enfance dormir. Il lui caressa alors du bout des doigts le visage, et à ce contact chaud, son cœur s'emballa avant de battre à la chamade tandis que dans son estomac, c'était comme si des feux d'artifice explosaient.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Pensa-t-il alors en cessant son manège et en reculant. »

Il regarda alors fixement la jeune fille, toujours endormie. Une inexprimable émotion le rongeait tout entier à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur elle. Quand elle était triste, il ne voulait qu'une chose, la serrer si fort dans ses bras qu'ils ne feraient plus qu'un. Quand elle pleurait, il voulait que ce soit des larmes de joie. Quand elle riait, il voulait que ce soit avec lui qu'elle rie. Quand elle était heureuse, il voulait partager avec elle ce bonheur. Quand elle parlait à d'autres garçons, que ceux-ci lui faisait des compliments, il aurait voulu tous leur faire la tête au carré. Quand elle n'était pas à ses côtés, il pensait sans cesse à elle. Serait-ce ça qu'on appelle l'amour ?

« Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Murmura-t-il, choqué… Non… »

Il se remémora alors la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Riza, où la fameuse question « Tu es amoureux de Winry, n'est-ce pas ? » lui avait été posée. Comment pouvait-elle penser ça ? Comment Roy pouvait penser ça lui aussi ? Il n'était pas amoureux de Winry, c'était seulement une amie d'enfance, sa mécanicienne qui plus est.

« Non ! Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! Ce n'est qu'une AMIE ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de crier alors, puis, rouge vif, et voulant quitter cette chambre le plus vite possible, il s'avança de nouveau vers Winry et s'écria : Winry ! C'est l'heure de se réveiller bon sang ! »

Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un cil, toujours perdue dans ses rêves. Edward la secoua alors par l'épaule ce qui eut l'effet de lui faire pousser un gémissement plaintif mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant.

« Winry ! Réveille-toi ! »

La jeune fille commença alors à esquisser un mouvement, et tout en geignant, elle ouvrit lentement un œil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ed ?... Murmura-t-elle en commençant à se rendormir.

-C'est l'heure de te réveiller !

-Non… Pas maintenant… Maugréa Winry en fermant les yeux.

-J'ai cassé mon auto-mail ! Mentit alors Edward. »

BAM ! La jeune fille s'était redressée d'un bond et avait assené un coup de clé sur la tête d'Edward.

« QUOI ?

-Ça va pas de taper aussi fort ? Brailla Edward en se frottant la tête. Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

-Arrête de casser mes bijoux de technologie alors ! Vociféra Winry.

-Mais je ne l'ai pas cassé ! Il n'est pas abimé. C'était juste pour te réveiller ! »

BAM ! Winry l'assomma à nouveau en criant :

-Et c'est en me faisant une peur comme ça que tu voulais me réveiller ?

-Au moins ça a marché ! S'exclama Edward, puis voyant que Winry s'apprêtait à abaisser à nouveau sa clé à molette, il continua : Allez, sors du lit maintenant. »

Il se releva alors en titubant un peu, sonné par les coups de clé et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Décidemment, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'une furie comme ça. Il fallait être débile pour penser ça.

Il descendit dans le salon où Roy prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Den.

« Alors ce réveil ? Lui demanda narquoisement Roy. »

Edward le fusilla du regard.

« En tout cas, si May et Riza dormaient encore, c'est sûr que vous avez du les réveiller, on vous a entendu hurler dans toute la maison, ricana Roy. Et tu es sûre de ne pas être amoureux d'elle ? C'était charmant de t'entendre crier ça… Fais attention la prochaine fois, ce n'est pas bien de mentir.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de Winry, fit lentement Edward, menaçant.

-C'est cela oui… Faudrait peut-être que tu te dépêches de lui avouer tes sentiments à cette jeune fille, parce qu'une jolie fille comme elle, ça reste pas longtemps disponible…

-Et toi que tu dises les tiens à Riza non ? S'écria Edward.

-Pardon ? Crut s'étouffer Roy tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

-Bah oui tiens ! Je te mets au défi de le faire ! »


	4. Bloquée dehors

_Hey! Voici le chapitre du Lundi ^^ _

_Merci pour ta review Elitigre ^^ ça me fait plaisir et ça me booste!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

« Et où est passé Alphonse ? Fit soudainement Roy pour détourner la conversation.

-N'essayez pas de changer de sujet, Colonel, ricana Edward, ravi de pouvoir enfin lui rendre la monnaie de sa pière.

-Oui, je sais ! J'ai bien compris ! Et je ne suis plus Colonel ! Je suis le Président ! Rouspéta Roy. Il me faut juste un peu de temps, pour savoir comme je vais m'y prendre. Et puis, qui te dit que j'ai des choses à lui avouer ! Ça se trouve, je n'ai rien du tout à lui avouer !

-Il ne faut pas mentir à un menteur COLONEL, vous devriez le savoir…

-Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour que j'y échappe, soupira Roy.

-Vous avez compris, sourit fièrement Edward.

-Mais sinon, sérieusement, où est ton frère ? »

Les deux comparses se séparèrent alors, Ed souhaitant aller faire un tour dehors pour s'aérer les idées tandis que Roy montait à l'étage. Dans le couloir, il croisa Winry, sortant de la salle de bain enrubannée dans sa serviette. Celle-ci lui fit savoir qu'elle n'avait vu personne mais que des ronflements assez bruyants émanaient de la chambre de May, puis elle descendit dans le salon pour y petit-déjeuner.

Roy ouvrit la porte en faisant le moins de bruits possibles, curieux de voir ce qui l'attendait. Il s'approcha du lit sur lequel on pouvait distinguer dans la pénombre deux silhouettes entrelacées. Pour satisfaire sa curiosité grandissante, il fit surgir au bout de son doigt une petite flamme dorée, ainsi, il put voir clairement ce qu'il se tramait et ce qu'il vit ne fut pas de nature à la décevoir. Alphonse tenait fermement dans ses bras la jeune May qui avait enroulé les siens autour du cou du jeune homme, et tout deux dormaient profondément. Roy constata alors que les ronflements ne venaient pas d'eux mais du petit panda, soigneusement roulé en boule dans le cou de May.

« Comment un si petit truc peut-il faire des bruits aussi forts ? S'étonna-t-il intérieurement.

-En voilà un qui n'aura pas perdu de temps, fit alors une voix féminine derrière lui qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

-On peut le dire, sourit Roy en faisant face à Riza qui se tenait dans l'encoignure de la porte.

-Laissons-les dormir, murmura Riza, attendrie. »

Roy acquiesça et ils quittèrent tout deux la chambre, Riza s'imaginant comment May et Alphonse allaient réagir en se réveillant, et Roy se demandant comment mener à terme le défi que ce fichu Edward lui avait donné.

Winry, quant à elle, buvait tranquillement son chocolat en chantonnant gaiement, une main tenant sa serviette encore humide enroulée autour de son corps. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle sortit sur le perron de la maison pour profiter du lever du soleil qui semblait se refléter sur l'étendue blanche qui se profilait à perte de vue. Pour une fois qu'elle était levée assez tôt pour voir ça. Elle pensa alors à Edward, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il vienne la réveiller aussi tôt. De un, ce n'était pas son genre de venir la réveiller, il préférait d'habitude laisser la tâche à Alphonse, et de deux, c'était d'habitude lui qui passait le plus de temps à dormir. De plus, il lui avait semblé bizarre ce matin, comme gêné. C'était sûrement un effet de son imagination, se convint Winry, ou bien les coups de clé à molette qu'il s'était prit lui avait tourné un peu la tête. Elle se mit alors à regretter de lui avoir assené ces deux coups sur la tête, elle commençait à penser qu'elle y était _peut-être_ allée un peu fort.

Soudain, Den surgit derrière elle, et, sans prévenir, lui sauta dessus. Elle faillit tomber en arrière mais se retint à temps à la rambarde de la terrasse. La serviette qui couvrait son corps tomba alors par terre et Den s'en saisit immédiatement, tandis que Winry, tentant de se cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec ses bras, criait au chien de venir la voir. Mais celui-ci l'ignora complètement et rentra dans la maison, la serviette entre les dents, et la porte se referma derrière lui. La jeune fille poussa alors un cri de désespoir, la porte ne pouvait être ouverte de l'extérieur que si elle avait les clés. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

« Donc… Je suis seule, toute nue, bloquée dehors, et il gèle, résuma la jeune fille en cherchant du regard quelque chose qui pourrait couvrir son corps plus que ne le faisait actuellement ses bras. »

Elle aperçut alors le vieux paillasson « Welcome », tout défraichit et humide. Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, mettant son dégout de côté et priant pour que personne n'arrive à ce moment là, elle attrapa le paillasson et l'enroula autour de son buste, le paillasson la couvrant de la poitrine à mi-cuisses. Ce n'était pas très agréable et assez lourd à tenir mais ça avait l'avantage de couvrir un minimum en attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Tenant fermement le paillasson autour d'elle, elle toqua aussi fort qu'elle pouvait contre la porte tout en criant le nom de toutes les personnes présentes dans la maison.

« Winry ? S'étonna alors une voix derrière elle. »

Elle se retourna vivement, rouge de honte, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Edward qui la regarda avec un air non déguisé de vive surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… Commença-t-il.

-Oui je sais, le coupa-t-elle. Je suis habillée d'un paillasson… Mais c'est à cause de ce satané chien ! Je me suis retrouvée bloquée dehors… nue… à cause de lui ! Alors pas de commentaires Ed, je t'en prie !

-Oh ! S'exclama Edward en la jaugeant de haut en bas. P-Prends ma veste alors, bégaya-t-il en lui tendant son manteau rouge.

-Merci… Lui sourit-elle. Mais… Est-ce que tu peux… Hum… Te retourner ?... 5 secondes… Le temps que je… Hmm… Mette ça, poursuivit-elle, gênée à l'extrême.

-Oh ! Oui, bien sûr, agréa Edward en se retournant en vitesse. »

La tentation de se retourner le démangeait au plus haut point, il dut prendre beaucoup sur lui pour résister jusqu'au bout. Mais pour l'honneur de son amie, il se retint. Fermant ses yeux aussi forts qu'il pouvait et mordant ses lèvres à en avoir mal.

« C'est bon… »

Alors qu'il se retournait, soulagé, Pinako vint leur ouvrir la porte et Winry se précipita à l'intérieur en poussant un profond soupir de soulagement. Edward, en passant le seuil de la maison, jeta un dernier œil sur le paillasson. Non, décidemment, il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder de la même façon.


	5. Le Flame Alchemist se dévoile

_Bon, comme j'arrive pas à dormir et que je suis excitée comme un acarien au salon de la moquette, je vous poste un chapitre très tôt aujourd"hui ^^ Comme ça, je posterais le suivant dans la soirée ^^ Et aujourd'hui, c'est ferié! Yeah! Enjooooy! ^^_

* * *

Etendu sur le canapé, les bras sous la tête, Roy réfléchissait à un moyen d'effectuer la dure tâche qu'Edward lui avait donné. Parce qu'au fond, il en avait envie lui aussi de dire tout ce qu'il ressentait à Riza mais si Edward ne l'y avait pas forcé, il n'aurait sans doute jamais agit.

Soudain, il vit passer le chien tenant une serviette entre ses dents et agitant fièrement la queue, comme s'il était victorieux. Roy entendit alors arriver Winry, courant derrière le chien, revêtue du manteau d'Edward.

« Rends-moi ça Den! Cria-t-elle au chien tandis que Roy essayait de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. »

S'avouant vaincue, Winry soupira et monta à l'étage pour s'habiller tandis que le chien venait se tapir aux pieds du canapé. Edward arriva alors, perdu dans ses pensées, jouant avec une pomme.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que la Miss Rockbell fait avec ton manteau sur elle ? Lui demanda Roy en se redressant.

-Oh… Euh… C'est une longue histoire… Eluda Edward en s'apprêtant à partir.

-J'ai le temps, le retint Roy en souriant malicieusement.

-Non, vous devez parler à Riza, lui rappela Edward avec un sourire sarcastique.

-J'irais après que tu m'ais expliqué, trépigna Roy. Je t'écoute.

-Pas le choix je suppose… Soupira Edward. Bref, Winry était bloquée dehors, enroulée dans un paillasson parce que Den lui avait volé sa serviette je crois… Et moi, je revenais de ma ballade matinale alors je lui ai passé mon manteau…

-Oh ! Tu veux dire que sous le paillasson, elle était…

-Oui, se précipita Edward en se frottant la tête, gêné.

-C'était pas si long ton histoire ! Lui reprocha Roy. Et… Tu as pu voir quelque chose ?... Insinua-t-il, l'air coquin.

-Pardon ? Quoi ? Hein ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Rougit fortement Edward tandis que Roy éclatait de rire.

-Vous êtes trop comique ! Jubila Roy en se roulant presque par terre.

-Allez donc parler à Riza au lieu de vous moquer, rouspéta Edward.

-Me parler de quoi ? Intervint alors celle-ci. »

Les deux garçons se figèrent au son de sa voir. Roy, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir tant rit, se redressa subitement en rougissant comme une fillette.

« Roy voulait vous parler de… Commença Edward, déterminé.

-Des mesures ! Oui c'est ça ! Des mesures à prendre pour l'Est du pays ! L'interrompit Roy en agitant les bras.

-Non Roy…. Lui chuchota Edward. Dites lui ou c'est moi qui le fait pour vous…

-Tu n'oserais pas… Grogna Roy…

-Vous croyez ? Murmura-t-il, puis continuant plus fort : Roy voulait vous dire quelque chose qu'il veut vous avouer depuis longtemps.

-Ed, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? Fit alors Winry que Roy bénit pour son intervention.

-Attends 5 secondes. Il faut vraiment que je fasse tout dans cette maison ! Observa Edward.

-Il se passe quoi ici ? S'étonna Winry, en voyant Roy prêt à sauter sur Edward, Edward et son air déterminé, et Riza, leur faisant face, l'air impassible.

-Il se passe que Roy voulait avouer à Riza qu'il souhaitait lui donner un grade plus élevé que son grade actuel… Annonça Edward, ravi de son jeu de mots.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Elle est déjà Générale ! C'est le grade le plus élevé après le vôtre Roy ! S'exclama Winry tandis que Riza était aussi incrédule qu'elle.

-Justement ! Notre président Roy ci-présent souhaite élever Riza au rang de…

-C'est bon Edward, j'ai compris ! Je m'en occupe ! Alors arrête de tous nous embrouiller avec tes phrases sans queue ni tête ! Débita Roy en le poussant vers Winry. Va avec Winry, elle voulait te voir je crois, n'est-ce pas Winry ?

Comprenant le message de Roy, Winry attrapa Ed par le bras et l'emporta en haut, sans lui demander son avis.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de grade ? A quel grade Roy veut élever Riza ? Chuchota alors Winry, rongée par la curiosité.

-Femme du président… Lui répondit-il en souriant légèrement.

-Hein ?... Oh ! S'exclama alors Winry en comprenant. Ce n'est pas une façon très romantique de dire les choses… Mais c'est génial quand même ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais que ça arrive ! Mais tu crois qu'il va le faire ?

-Il n'a plus le choix.

-Il va lui dire comment à ton avis ?

-Aucune idée, mais je pense que ça va être drôle… »

Edward ne croyait pas si bien dire, Roy était peut-être un séducteur mais quand il s'agissait d'avouer ses sentiments à la femme qu'il aimait, c'était comme si toutes les phrases intelligentes et romantiques qu'il avait disparaissaient pour laisser place à des phrases soupe à l'eau. Baissant les yeux, il vit sa paire de gants de Flame Alchemist, et une phrase tout à fait spirituelle lui traversa l'esprit et sans réfléchir, il la sortit :

« Riza, ma flamme brûle pour toi. »

Un silence profond accueillit sa déclaration puis, soudain, ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire.

« Quel jeu de mots ridicule ! Rigola Riza tandis que Roy acquiesçait.

-Désolé… C'est que je perds tout mes moyens à chaque fois que je veux t'avouer que je t'aime, ria Roy sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Que tu m'aimes ? Répéta Riza, surprise, perdant sa façade impénétrable.

-Oh merde ! Je l'ai vraiment dit ? S'étonna Roy en se cachant le visage derrière ses mains tandis que Roy hochait la tête affirmativement. Oh et puis zut Riza, que tu le veuilles ou non, je t'aime, et je n'y peux rien. »

A l'étage, Edward et Winry avaient suivi leur échange en riant de la maladresse de Roy. Mais la conclusion en était aussi heureuse que Winry l'avait espéré, Roy et Riza s'aimaient. Elle l'avait toujours su. Depuis la première fois qu'elle avait vu Riza et Roy, depuis que celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle était dans l'armée parce qu'elle avait quelqu'un à protéger. Et ils se l'étaient enfin avoués.

Alphonse, réveillé depuis quelques temps déjà et tout émoustillé de s'être endormi auprès de May, vint les rejoindre et les deux compères lui expliquèrent toute la situation. Soudain, un cri strident retentit et May accourut pour se jeter dans les bras d'Alphonse en pleurant :

« Xiao Mei a disparu ! »


	6. Une disparition peut en cacher une autre

_Hey! Bon, ce chapitre là vire limite vers le drame ou le mélo mais bon, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ^^ Enjoy!_

* * *

_Une disparition peut en cacher une autre._

May était inconsolable et ses pleurs finirent par attirer tout le monde autour d'elle. Ils fouillèrent la maison de fond en comble mais aucune trace du panda nulle part. Il devait être dehors. Ils se séparèrent alors en 3 groupes. Riza, May et Winry partirent dans la forêt, Roy et Edward allèrent vers le village tandis que Pinako et Alphonse fouillaient les alentours de la maison. Avant de partir, Winry rendit son manteau à Edward puis les recherches débutèrent.

Après trois heures de vaines recherches, les filles rentrèrent à la maison, et, en attendant les autres, préparèrent à manger. Pinako et Alphonse rentrèrent peu après, les mains vides, et il fallut attendre encore plus de deux heures avant de voir apparaître Roy et Edward, de nombreuses griffures un peu partout.

« On l'a retrouvé cette salle bête, râla Roy tandis que les filles leur servaient des cafés, en train de fouiller dans les poubelles de l'épicier, je ne vous raconte pas le mal qu'on a eu pour le rattraper. Ce petit machin fait plus mal qu'une femme en colère !

-Xiao Mei ! Roucoulait May qui ne l'écoutait pas.

-D'ailleurs, vous n'auriez pas vu Winry par hasard lorsque vous rentriez ? Demanda Riza, inquiète, aux garçons buvant tranquillement leurs cafés.

-Elle n'est pas à la maison ? S'enquit Roy, surpris.

-Non… On s'est séparé dans la forêt pour couvrir plus de terrains… Mais elle aurait dû être rentrée depuis déjà plus de deux heures, expliqua sinistrement Riza tandis que le visage d'Edward se décomposait.

-Elle a du se perdre dans la forêt, conclut Roy.

-Impossible. Elle connait la forêt comme sa poche, intervint Alphonse, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude.

-Ne perdons pas de temps, souffla alors Edward en se levant brutalement. Il fait froid et il commence à faire nuit.

-Tu veux dire qu'il fait _déjà_ nuit, rectifia Roy alors qu'Edward le fusillait du regard.

-Dépêchons nous de la retrouver, trancha Edward en sortant dehors. »

Une fois à la lisière de la forêt, ils se séparèrent une nouvelle fois en trois groupes. Roy et Riza partirent à gauche, May et Pinako à droite et les deux frères prirent le sentier central. Cependant, au bout de deux heures de fouille intensive, leurs recherches n'avaient toujours rien donné et la nuit avait fini par tomber complètement. Ils commençaient à craindre le pire mais essayaient d'y penser le moins possible. May et Pinako étaient rentrées à la maison au cas où Winry serait rentrée durant leur absence mais elle n'y était pas.

Edward et Alphonse criaient désespérément le nom de leur amie, espérant la voir surgir au détour d'un arbre, mais seul l'écho de leurs cris leur répondait. Soudain, ils entendirent des aboiements, puis ils virent apparaître Den, seul. Celui-ci leur tourna joyeusement autour pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Al eut l'idée de faire sentir au chien quelque chose ayant l'odeur de Winry. Il demande donc à son frère d'ôter son manteau en espérant qu'il sente encore l'odeur de Winry, puis le mit sous le museau du chien qui le renifla un long moment avant de se mettre en route d'un pas rapide.

Tout en suivant le chien, les frères Elric continuaient d'appeler Winry, ne recevant toujours aucune réponse en retour. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt et s'éloignaient du sentier. Le chien s'arrêta alors au bord d'un large et profond fossé, malicieusement caché par une barrière de buissons. Edward, à peine après avoir discerné une silhouette blonde étendue dans la neige, avait sauté dans le fossé. C'était bel et bien Winry. Elle avait perdu connaissance et un filet de sang s'échappait de la commissure de ses lèvres ainsi que d'une large estafilade sur son front. Elle, d'habitude si bronzée, était pâle comme un lavabo, son teint se confondant presque avec la neige. Et ce qui effraya Edward plus que tout, au point que son cœur eut un raté, ce fut qu'elle ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie…

Après avoir constaté que pour remonter, Edward aurait besoin d'aide, Alphonse partit chercher Roy et Riza. Edward, sans attendre, retira son manteau pour le mettre autour des épaules de Winry après l'avoir soulevée délicatement.

« Ne sois pas morte, s'il te plaît… Tout sauf toi… La supplia Edward en caressant ses cheveux enneigés. »

Il prit doucement ses mains glacées entre les siennes et entreprit de les réchauffer, tout en lui répétant sans cesse de ne pas mourir. Ne la voyant toujours pas réagir, il la serra aussi fort qu'il put contre lui, il murmura alors tout contre son oreille :

« Ne meurs pas, je t'en prie ! On a tous besoin de toi ici… Al… Mamy Pinako… Riza… Roy… May… Et moi… J'ai besoin de toi… Reste avec moi… Tu te rappelles quand on était petit ?... Il y avait tellement de choses qu'on voulait faire ensemble… comme fabriquer un peigne en cures dent ou un paillasson en poils de brosse à dent… Mais sans toi, je ne pourrais jamais les faire. Reste avec moi, je t'en prie… Ne pars pas… Ne pars pas ! Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu te dire… »

Winry ne bougeait toujours pas, aucune couleur ne venait animer son visage, aucune respiration ne venait soulever sa poitrine. Devant son corps inanimé, Edward se sentit horriblement vulnérable, faible, une horrible douleur lui tordait l'estomac comme si une partie de lui-même s'en allait, jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille sensation… Il commença alors à sentir une boule se former au fond de sa gorge, et avant qu'il eut put s'en rendre compte, ses larmes chaudes allèrent perler sur les joues glacées de son amie. Resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle, il laissa ses larmes couler en silence quelques minutes puis il les sécha du mieux qu'il put et caressa du bout des doigts le visage de glace de Winry. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait fait exactement le même geste le matin même, mais qu'à ce moment là, le visage de Winry était encore chaud. Tout en caressant les contours de ses lèvres bleuies pas le froid, il se rendit compte d'à quel point il tenait à elle, de toutes les occasions qu'il avait eu pour le lui dire et qui lui avaient échappé, et de toutes celles qu'il ne pourrait plus avoir.

« Ne meurs pas… Ne me laisse pas… L'implora-t-il, la voix pleine d'émotion, en essuyant le sang qui couvrait son visage. Si tu restes avec moi, je te promets, je boirais du lait, je prendrais soin de mon auto-mail, je t'emmènerais voir les pingouins, je t'achèterais l'auto-mail de 1911 de chez Gods qui t'avait tant plu à Rush Valley, je t…

-Edward ! Cria Roy en sautant dans le fossé tandis qu'Edward se redressait en sursautant. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle… Elle… Elle ne respire plus… Trembla Edward, le visage fermé, Winry toujours fermement serrée contre lui.

-Hâtons-nous de rentrer chez les Rockbell. Espérons qu'il ne soit pas trop tard… Je vais faire fondre la neige, ça sera plus facile pour remonter et revenir jusqu'à la maison. »

Sans attendre, en un claquement de doigts, un jet de feu jaillit et il n'y eut plus que des flaques d'eau sur le chemin. Edward glissa un de ses bras sous ceux de Winry et l'autre sous ses genoux puis il grimpa lentement la pente avec l'aide de Roy et Alphonse. Ils se dépêchèrent ensuite de rentrer et en arrivant, Pinako ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'effroi en voyant l'état de sa petite fille. Ils la mirent immédiatement au lit, Riza, ayant quelques connaissances en médecine, mit à la porte tout le monde pour tenter de se concentrer afin d'essayer de ranimer la jeune fille.

Tous les autres se réunirent dans le salon, croisant les doigts pour la réussite de Riza. Personne ne parlait, personne ne bougeait excepté Edward qui tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. La nuit était déjà très avancée, le jour allait bientôt pointer quand Riza apparut, la mine défaite. Edward se précipita à sa rencontre. Baissant la tête, Riza soupira :

« J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu… »


	7. Une grande annonce

_Hey! Voici le nouveau chapitre ^^ Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

_« J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu… »_

Les mots de Riza résonnèrent dans le salon, le monde aurait pu s'effondrer autour d'Edward qu'il n'en aurait rien à faire. Winry ne pouvait pas… Non, ce n'était pas possible… Elle avait toujours été là…

« Non… Murmura-t-il en s'effondrant à genoux tandis que les autres baissaient tristement la tête et que May alla pleurer dans le cou d'Alphonse. Winry ne peut pas être morte !

-Hein ? S'exclama soudain Riza. Mais elle ne l'est pas ! Excuse-moi, je me suis mal exprimée. Je voulais dire que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour la ranimer et je crois avoir un peu près réussi… »

Un immense soupir de soulagement émana alors de tout le monde et tous se permirent de respirer et parler à nouveau.

« On peut aller la voir ? Demanda Alphonse tandis que May entamait une danse de la joie avec Xiao Mei.

-Elle a besoin de dormir… Vous la verrez demain. Pour l'instant, je crois que nous tous aussi nous avons besoin d'aller nous coucher. »

Après approbation générale, ils montèrent donc tous à l'étage et regagnèrent chacun tranquillement leur chambre respective. Tous sauf Edward qui décida tout de même d'aller voir Winry, afin d'être sûr de ce qu'avançait Riza. Il entra dans sa chambre le plus doucement possible et vint se poster près de son lit. Elle respirait à nouveau, lentement, mais sûrement. Il prit alors timidement sa main et constata joyeusement qu'elle s'était légèrement réchauffée. Soudain, il sentit une légère pression s'effectuer sur sa main, Winry la lui serrait et un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle devait être encore en train de rêver. La fatigue commençait à l'envahir tout entier, retirant à contrecœur sa main de celle de Winry, il partit s'allonger sur le canapé situé en face du lit et il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain, dès qu'elle fut réveillée, Riza se rendit au chevet de la jeune fille. Elle avait reprit quelques couleurs et lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle s'éveilla doucement.

« Winry ! Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda Riza en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Tu nous as fait une belle peur hier !

-Ça peut aller… Mais mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai mal à la tête ! Murmura Winry en touchant le bandage qui couvrait son front. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée ?

-Seul toi devrais savoir… Tu te rappelles hier, on cherchait le panda de May et on s'est séparé dans la forêt. Quand on est tous rentré et qu'on a constaté que tu n'étais pas là, on est parti à ta recherche. Les frères Elric t'ont trouvé à temps… Tu étais au fond d'un fossé, totalement inconsciente et en pleine hypothermie. Tu as du trébucher et heurter quelque chose… On a vraiment eu peur pour toi… Tu aurais vu la tête d'Edward, on aurait cru que c'était lui qui agonisait ! Ses yeux étaient totalement… Fit Riza en sondant la pièce du regard puis soudain, elle croisa le regard de ces fameux yeux. Edward ?

-Edward ? Répéta Winry sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que Riza le lui pointe du doigt. Oh !

-Je… Je… Al m'a dit de surveiller Winry… Pendant la nuit, au cas où elle se réveillerait, mentit Edward pour se justifier en bénissant la pénombre qui baignait dans la pièce, cachant sa rougeur des yeux des deux filles. »

Roy, Alphonse, May et Pinako entrèrent alors dans la chambre et le première chose qui attira leur attention fut Edward, toujours étendu sur le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'exclama Al tandis que Riza et Winry lançaient un regard entendu à Edward.

-Bah… Al ? Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu m'as dit de rester ici pour la surveiller… N'est-ce pas Al ? Bredouilla Edward, gêné, priant pour que son frère rentre dans sa combine.

-Ah oui ! Oui, c'est vrai… Fit mine de se rappeler Al bien que les autres restaient suspicieux. »

Heureusement pour Edward, un coup de fil vint couper court à la confusion générale et tandis que Pinako allait répondre, les autres prenaient des nouvelles de Winry. Pinako cria à Roy de descendre car le coup de fil lui était destiné.

Roy remonta quelques instants plus tard, l'air joyeux, tout en posant son bras sur les épaules de Riza, il annonça aux autres :

« J'avais complètement oublié, mais heureusement qu'Havoc est là pour me le rappeler, dans une semaine c'est le grand bal de Noël à Central et vous êtes tous invités ! On pourra annonça la grande nouvelle à tout le monde comme ça, continua-t-il à l'oreille de Riza avec des airs de conspirateur.

-Quelle grande nouvelle ? S'intéressa Winry.

-Vous verrez bien, murmura Roy en souriant.

-J'ai hâte d'y être ! S'excita Winry tandis que May approuvait avec joie.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses venir… L'informa alors Edward, l'air ailleurs.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Il vient de dire qu'on était tous invité ! Protesta Winry tandis que les autres dévisageaient Edward, incrédules.

-Tu es une catastrophe ambulante, à tous les coups tu te perdras dans Central, expliqua Edward, toujours aussi impassible.

-Je ne suis pas une catastrophe ambulante ! Je suis déjà allée à Central en plus ! S'insurgea Winry. Et tu n'as aucun droit sur moi pour m'empêcher d'y aller ! »

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler comme des chiffonniers un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Roy, séparant les deux adversaires, déclare :

« Riza et moi allons devoir vous quitter aussi vite que possible. Nous devons être à Central au plus tard dans deux jours pour pouvoir tout préparer. N'oubliez pas de vous mettre sur votre 31 ! »

Une fois Roy et Riza partis, les jours passèrent très vite et la maison fut sans cesse animée d'un bruyant remue-ménage. Winry, une fois rétablie, passa son temps à concevoir, avec May, de somptueuses robes de soirées pour elles deux ainsi que pour Pinako qui souhaitait s'y rendre aussi.

« Peut-être qu'il y aura un beau et jeune lieutenant qui sera séduit par mes charmes d'un autre âge, leur avait-elle dit en souriant ironiquement.

-Mamy ! Avait soufflé Winry, choquée.

-Et oui ! Je suis une couguar moi ! »

L'heure du départ pour Central arriva très vite, et tout le monde embarqua dans le train, Edward n'ayant pas réussit à trouver d'arguments assez convaincants pour persuader Winry de ne pas y aller.


	8. Central nous voilà!

_Hey! Enjoy this new chapter^^ Moi je crêve de chaud! ^^'_

* * *

Arrivés à Central, ils furent accueillis par Armstrong qui étouffa de câlins larmoyants les frères Elric et se montra plus modérés avec les femmes, leur serrant chaleureusement la main avec la force d'un rhinocéros en colère. Ils furent ensuite conduits dans un des bâtiments annexes du bâtiment principal de l'armée pour y être furent logés. Les garçons partageaient une chambre, et les filles une autre.

Le jour du bal de Noël arrivé, les filles, excitées comme des poux à la clinique du cheveu, passèrent l'après-midi à se pomponner dans leur chambre tandis que les garçons allaient renouer contact avec leurs amis ou vieilles connaissances du temps de leur quête pour retrouver leurs corps.

Le soir arriva alors et les filles portèrent les dernières retouches à leurs tenues.

May portait une robe traditionnelle de Xing : un long fourreau drapé en soie rouge sur lequel des motifs de dragons colorés entrelaçaient des arabesques finement cousues, donnant un résultat tout à fait agréable à regarder. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en un chignon dont quelques mèches folles s'échappaient pour encadrer délicatement son visage.

Pinako avait revêtu une simple robe blanche virginale et avait gardé son habituelle coupe de cheveux pouvant être décrite telle une saucisse dressée sur un plateau de spaghettis.

Et Winry avait une robe de la même couleur dorée que son teint, de telle façon que ses cheveux, sa peau et sa robe se confondaient presque. Sa robe était fendue sur toute la longueur de sa jambe droite, jusqu'à sa hanche. De plus, un long décolleté dans le dos donnait une vue imprenable sur sa superbe chute de reins et un décolleté plongeant mettait en valeur son opulente poitrine. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux, qui, à force d'être attachés, étaient légèrement ondulés et descendaient en une longue cascade d'or le long de son dos.

Dans l'histoire, les animaux n'étaient pas en reste non plus, Den avait un auto-mail spécialement conçu pour l'occasion, brillant de mille feux et Xiao Mei avait été accoutré d'un petit veston de soie rouge de Xing et d'un nœud papillon si les pandas barman existaient, ils ressembleraient sans doute à ça.

Elles se rendirent ensuite dans la salle de réception, escortées par plusieurs lieutenants en habits de cérémonie.

Edward et Alphonse étaient déjà dans la salle, Edward n'avait fait aucun effort particulier mis à part ôter son manteau rouge tandis qu'Alphonse avait enfilé un costume noir tout à fait élégant. Ils avaient retrouvé Rose qui les suivaient depuis un peu partout dans la pièce, ravie de les revoir tant ils lui avaient manqué. Ils rencontrèrent alors Roy et Riza, tout deux très élégants et assortis, Roy dans son costume bleu nuit s'accordait à la robe moulante de Riza qui avait fait l'effort de détacher ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules.

« Edward ! Alphonse ! Comment allez-vous ? S'exclama Roy, jovial.

-Bien, bien… ça fait plaisir de revoir tout le monde ! Sourit Alphonse tandis qu'Edward se tenait un peu à l'écart, dans la lune. J'ai hâte de les présenter à May !

-Et Edward… Lui chuchota Roy. Il ne s'est toujours pas décidé à avouer ses sentiments à la Miss Rockbell ?

-Non… Soupira Alphonse. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il se soit rendu compte de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Grand frère est aussi sentimental qu'une moule et il a trop d'orgueil pour accepter qu'il puisse aimer quelqu'un. »

Les deux jeunes filles apparurent alors à l'entrée de la salle, Pinako étant déjà dedans depuis longtemps. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers elles et des sifflements admiratifs les accueillirent tandis qu'elles descendaient les marches. Edward resta bouche bée devant son amie d'enfance, elle était terriblement sexy et ensorcelante dans cette tenue. Roy remarqua sa figure ébahie et partagea avec Riza un petit sourire en coin complice. Alphonse vint prendre le bras de May tandis que Winry restait seule, les bras ballants, admirative au vue des proportions gigantesques de la salle. Soudain, une foule de militaires vint l'entourer et elle ne put plus contempler les alentours. Roy, Riza, Rose et Edward se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à elle et l'entrainèrent à l'écart de ses nombreux admirateurs.

« Tu es magnifique, la complimenta Roy en s'inclinant devant elle tandis qu'Edward n'en revenait toujours pas.

-Roy ! Mon ami ! Tu me présentes à ta charmante amie ? S'incrusta alors Havoc, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

-Oh, bien sûr ! Sourit Roy en voyant là une occasion de rendre jaloux l'insensible Edward. Voici Winry Rockbell, c'est une amie d'enfance des Elric, et la mécanicienne d'Edward qui plus est. Winry, voici le lieutenant Havoc.

-Enchantée, sourit cordialement Winry en rougissant tandis qu'Havoc lui baisait galamment la main.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, susurra celui-ci. Je crois que jamais je n'ai vu créature aussi jolie que vous. Voudriez-vous bien m'accorder cette…

-Oh Win' ! Regarde ! Le coupa Edward en attrapant Winry par le bras. Pinako parle au vieux Haruka !

-Oh Ed ! Regarde ! L'imita Roy, faussement surpris en pointant du doigt la branche de gui se trouvant au dessus d'eux.

Edward et Winry rougirent légèrement et rigolèrent nerveusement tandis que Riza trouvait touchante la gêne apparente qu'ils avaient.

« Roy… Tu crois vraiment qu'on va le faire ? Râla Edward.

-Je te remplace alors ! S'exclama joyeusement Havoc en poussant Edward pour prendre sa place en face de Winry, sous le gui.


	9. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens

_Hello everybody! Voici l'avant dernier ou avant-avant dernier chapitre de ma fic'! (j'ai pas encore décidé ^^" ) Enjoy!_

_Lea: Merci pour ta review, ça me fait trop plaisir !_

_Cafougnette: Le baiser... Est-ce qu'Edward sera au moins assez courageux pour aller vers Winry? :P_

* * *

De quel droit Havoc prenait-il sa place ? Pensa Edward, énervé tandis qu'Havoc saisissait Winry par la taille et l'attirait tout contre lui. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de distance lorsque, sans prévenir, Edward attrapa la main de Winry et la dégagea de l'emprise d'Havoc avant de se mettre à marcher furieusement le plus loin possible de la branche de gui de l'individu se trouvant en dessous.

« Euh… Ed ? On va où ? Demanda timidement Winry.

-J'ai vu Gracia et Elysia là-bas, lui répondit-il entre ses dents en accélérant. »

Ça faisait si longtemps que Winry ne les avait pas vues… Elysia avait bien grandit, lorsqu'elle reconnut Winry, son visage s'illumina et elle courut sauter des ses bras tandis que Winry lâchait un petit rire joyeux. Elles étaient vraiment comme deux sœurs.

Ils s'entretinrent avec elles un bon moment, et finirent par les quitter après avoir convenu de venir passer une nuit chez elles avant de retourner chez eux. Havoc et Roy vinrent à leur rencontre et Havoc, tout en minaudant, emmena Winry sur la piste de danse. Un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, Roy regardait Edward serrer les poings furieusement.

« Tu ne connaissais pas ce sentiment n'est-ce pas ? Observa-t-il en ricanant.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lui répondit froidement Edward.

-La jalousie… Sentiment qui te prend jusqu'au plus profond de toi n'est-ce pas ? Je t'avais dit qu'une jolie fille comme elle ne resterait pas longtemps disponible… Soupira Roy tandis qu'Edward le dévisageait curieusement. Alors je te donne un dernier défi… Va lui avouer tes sentiments avant la fin de la soirée. Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne t'embêterais plus jamais avec ça, Riza non plus (je m'engage pour elle !) mais par contre, je ferais tout mon possible pour que la Miss Rockbell se tourne vers Havoc. Et ne crois pas que je n'en suis pas capable. Si je fais ça, c'est pour ton bien, après tout, même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, c'est grâce à toi Fullmetal que j'ai osé dire à Riza ce que je ressentais pour elle. Alors pose cartes sur table avec la petite Rockbell, je suis sûr qu'elle n'attend que ça.»

Edward ne répondit pas, mais hochant la tête, il le quitta, l'air déterminé.

Ce fut alors l'heure des discours, Roy prit donc la parole, remerciant tous les invités d'être venus et, s'extasiant de la prospérité actuelle du pays que son idéalisme naïf avait permit d'accroître, il fit monter Riza sur scène et déclara :

« J'ai de plus, une nouvelle à vous annoncer qui me réjouit au plus haut point ! Riza et moi… Nous allons nous marier ! »

Roy s'attendait à ce que tout le monde soit surpris mais au contraire, mis à part quelques gens, personne ne réagit, comme attendant la suite.

« Vous ne l'êtes pas déjà ? S'étonna un des lieutenants.

-Bah… Non… Bredouilla Roy, incrédule. »

Comprenant leur méprise, tous les invités se mirent à applaudir la nouvelle, ravis pour eux bien qu'ils croyaient presque tous que cette union avait déjà eu lieu. Roy et Riza étaient déjà si proches que le mariage leur avait paru être une étape passée depuis bien longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent de scène, ils furent accueillis par Winry, Edward, May et Alphonse qui les félicitèrent avec chaleur. La joie qui illuminait le visage de Riza la rendait encore plus jolie que d'ordinaire et Roy la tenait fermement contre lui, tout aussi rayonnant de bonheur. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à fixer la date du mariage, qu'ils souhaitaient voir se réaliser au plus vite afin de pouvoir passer à l'étape supérieure ensuite.

« Nous aussi nous allons nous marier ! S'exclama alors Alphonse, gaiement, puis lorsqu'il vit le regard étonné de toutes les personnes autour de lui, y compris May, il rajouta : Enfin… Si May le veut bien !

-Mon Prince Alphonse ! Roucoula alors celle-ci en lui sautant au cou dans une effusion de joie tandis que Xiao-Mei se montrait pour la première fois de sa vie, affectueuse avec Alphonse, enroulant ses petites pattes autour de son index. »

Winry nageait dans le bonheur de voir tous ses amis aussi heureux, tous ses espoirs pour eux se réalisaient en une soirée. Elle espéra alors connaître un jour ce même bonheur et jeta timidement un coup d'œil vers Edward qui semblait toujours aussi indifférent de ce qui l'entourait. Soupirant, elle détourna le regard et croisa celui-ci d'Havoc qui lui adressa un sourire joyeux. Lui n'était sans doute pas contre partager avec elle ce bonheur-ci. Il vint alors vers elle et l'entraîna à nouveau sur la piste de danse, elle croisa alors le regard d'Edward, celui-ci lui lança un sourire plein d'entrain, puis, lorsqu'elle eut le dos tourné, ce sourire se transforma en un soupir accompagné d'un regard peiné.

Alphonse, agacé de voir son frère bouillir de jalousie, les poings crispés, alors qu'il avait tout les moyens d'agir et de retourner la situation en sa faveur, vint le voir et lui murmura ironiquement :

« Alors toi, pour ce qui est de te battre avec des Homonculus ou n'importe quel autre monstre qui en horrifierait plus d'un, tu as si peu peur que tu te jettes presque dans leurs bras, mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'avouer tes sentiments à Winry, tu perds tout ton courage et ruine toutes tes chances! »

Edward le fusilla du regard puis se concentra à nouveau sur le couple qui tournoyait sur la piste.

« Et si elle ne m'aimait pas ? Tu y as pensé ? Bougonna Edward, les mains dans les poches, la mine renfrognée, ne cherchant plus à nier ses sentiments.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne me ferais pas de soucis à ce sujet, sourit Alphonse.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Psalmodia Alphonse en haussant les épaules. Et puis je suis presque sûr que Winry t'aime ! J'ai plusieurs preuves qui me font soupçonner ça…

-Mmph, tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir, grogna Edward, peu convaincu, puis, se re-concentrant sur le couple, il continua : J'espère qu'Havoc sent ça…

-Quoi donc ? Demanda curieusement Alphonse.

-Je l'électrocute à distance. »


	10. Edward se réveille

_Hey! Bon finalement, y aura encore plusieurs chapitres ^^"" Vu que j'écris au jour le jour, c'est à chaque fois assez indéterminé mais là j'ai pas mal d'idées qui fusionnent dans ma tête ^^ Bref, enjoy!_

* * *

La soirée touchait à sa fin, les invités commençaient à quitter les lieux et Winry s'apprêtait à partir en compagnie d'Havoc qui lui avait galamment proposé de la raccompagner. Alphonse et May étaient déjà partis depuis longtemps et Edward, assis négligemment sur une table, regardait avec lassitude la salle se vider.

Winry, prenant le bras d'Havoc, avançait vers la sortie quand Edward l'interpella. Se figeant, elle se retourna et retourna vers lui, accompagnée toujours d'Havoc qui attendait patiemment.

« Oui ? Lui demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

-Hum… Euh… Bredouilla Edward, les mots refusant de sortir de sa bouche. Et bien… Bonne nuit ! »

Pour toute réponse, Winry lui fit un petit sourire, et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, tout près de la commissure de ses lèvres. Puis elle quitta la salle, Havoc marchant gaiement à ses côtés. N'en revenant pas, Edward caressa lentement sa joue en feu tandis que Roy arrivait discrètement derrière lui.

« Tu es un idiot Edward Elric, lui soupira Roy avant de quitter la salle avec Riza qui lui lança un petit regard compatissant.

-Je sais… Murmura Edward pour lui-même, le visage fermé, en quittant à son tour la pièce. »

Une fois dans sa chambre, il se jeta sans attendre sur son lit et, posant sa tête sur ses genoux, il se laissa envahir par son flot de pensées. Il avait tout foiré. Il avait loupé toutes ses chances avec Winry, avec la femme qui hantait ses pensées depuis toujours. Elle devait sans doute être avec Havoc, mais que faisaient-ils ?... Non, il ne préférait pas y penser. Son cœur était aussi serré qu'un torchon qu'on essorait à fond. A travers ses yeux embués, il regarda par la fenêtre avant de retourner enfouir sa tête dans ses genoux. C'était comme si les étoiles dessinaient le visage doux de Winry dans le ciel, et le voir lui faisait mal.

Il ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit et ce fut le premier à descendre dans la salle à manger pour le petit-déjeuner. S'interdisant de penser, il se concentra sur la recette des pancakes et s'installa silencieusement à table. Petit à petit les autres descendirent mais toujours aucune trace de Winry, confirmant ce que pensait Edward : elle était encore avec Havoc. Alphonse et May roucoulaient de bonheur et ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui les entourait, et Roy et Riza parlaient avec entrain des préparatifs de leur mariage.

« Winry n'est toujours pas réveillée ? S'étonna alors Riza en sondant la pièce du regard tandis qu'Edward hochait non de la tête.

-Si, si, je suis là, fit alors une voix encore ensommeillée. »

Edward sentit alors deux bras s'enrouler autour de son cou, surpris, il tourna légèrement la tête et il constata que les deux bras n'étaient autres que ceux de Winry, qui, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux mi-clos, souriait joyeusement. Il rougit légèrement puis se concentra de nouveau sur son assiette tandis que Roy questionnait Winry sur sa nuit. Edward apprit avec joie qu'elle avait laissé Havoc à la porte et qu'elle s'était couchée immédiatement, exténuée. Le ventre de Winry commença à crier famine alors elle dénoua ses bras du cou d'Edward et s'assit à côté de lui, lorgnant avec gourmandise les quelques pancakes restantes dans son assiette. Celui-ci les lui donna avec plaisir et attendit patiemment qu'ils aient tous fini de petit-déjeuner. Ils devaient repartir chez eux le plus tôt possible, Pinako ne supportant pas d'être loin de chez elle.

L'heure du départ arriva alors et après des adieux larmoyants avec Havoc et Armstrong, ils finirent par quitter Central. Le trajet se passa calmement et Alphonse exprima à Winry le souhait de manger une de ses tartes aux pommes. Elle promit alors de s'y mettre dès qu'ils seraient rentrés et tenta de se remémorer la recette tout le reste du trajet.

* * *

« Bon. Alors, la pâte c'est fait… ça aussi… Ah oui ! Faut peut-être que je mette des pommes quand même! Marmonnait Winry pour elle-même, les yeux dans un livre de cuisine. »

Winry mettait tout son cœur dans la préparation de cette tarte aux pommes, elle lui rappelait tant de choses. Mr Hughes… Elysia, Gracia… Et puis elle avait promit à Alphonse de lui en faire une ! Il fallait qu'elle soit réussie ! Winry était toute tâchée, de multiples tâches de pâte un peu partout sur le visage, le tablier… La table aussi avait dégusté, mais au moins, la tarte et la glace qui l'accompagnait commençaient à prendre forme. Alors qu'elle remuait la préparation pour la glace à la vanille en chantonnant, May et Alphonse la regardaient, comme fascinés et Edward arriva silencieusement derrière elle. Puis, sans rien dire, il attrapa son poignet, Winry cessa de respirer, surprise. Pendant ce temps, Edward léchait gaiement la cuillère pleine de glace que tenait fermement la main de Winry que lui-même tenait fermement, toujours derrière elle, par le poignet. Rougissante, Winry osa enfin tourner la tête et croisa le regard enjoué d'Edward, qui leva le pouce en l'air.

« Edward ! Il ne faut pas tout manger maintenant ! Bouda-t-elle tandis qu'Edward lâchait son poignet en riant avant d'aller rejoindre les deux autres. »

Winry mit alors la tarte à chauffer tandis que Pinako prenait la relève pour préparer le reste du dîner.

Comme l'espérait Winry, sa tarte fut un vrai succès, Alphonse la remercia chaleureusement et réclama qu'elle en fasse une chaque dimanche à partir de maintenant. Après que Pinako soit partie se coucher, ils montèrent tous dans la chambre d'Ed afin de passer une soirée tranquille à papoter de tout et de rien. Ils ne discutèrent cependant pas très longtemps tout les quatre ensemble, Alphonse et May passèrent leur temps à s'embrasser en rêvant de leur futur tandis qu'Ed lisait un livre sur son lit, Winry adossée contre son dos et tout deux parlaient vaguement de choses et d'autres. La nuit était déjà bien installée quand Edward se rendit compte que Winry ne lui répondait plus depuis déjà un certain temps. Tournant légèrement la tête, il constata qu'elle s'était endormie contre lui, il eut un sourire attendri qu'il partagea ensuite avec Alphonse et May qui trouvaient la scène tout à fait adorable.

Mais au bout d'un moment, il commença à avoir mal au dos et, à regret, il changea de position, il sortit de son lit et y allongea Winry qu'il couvrit à l'aide de sa couette. Soudain, celle-ci, dans son sommeil, agrippa alors la main d'Edward qu'elle enferma entre les siennes. Gêné, en feu et ne sachant pas comment se dégager, Edward se résolut à rester assis à côté du lit jusqu'à ce que Winry daigne le lâcher. Alphonse et May dormaient déjà depuis longtemps, roulés en boule l'un contre l'autre, sur le tapis qui faisait face au lit. Malheureusement pour lui, Winry ne lâcha pas une fois sa main de la nuit.

* * *

Winry ouvrit les yeux aux premières lueurs du jour, elle gloussa de plaisir quand elle vit Alphonse et May endormis l'un sur l'autre puis soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait quelque chose de chaud. Surprise, elle découvrit que c'était la main d'Edward. Se redressant lentement, elle se pencha au bord du lit et y trouva Edward, endormi par terre, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Morte de honte, elle lâcha la main d'Edward et sortit du lit en un bond. En deux bonds, elle fut dans le couloir et elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour se changer, les joues en feu. Elle enfila son habituel haut tube noir, sa combinaison qu'elle noua autour de ses hanches puis descendit rejoindre Mamy Pinako dans la cuisine.

Lorsque les autres vinrent les rejoindre, Edward lui fit part de l'incroyable lumbago qu'il devait avoir à cause d'elle. S'excusant, elle lui servit double portion de céréales tout en rougissant puis partit s'occuper des autres.

Quelques heures plus tard, Edward surprit Winry en grande conversation téléphonique, à moitié assise sur une des tables collées au mur. Curieux, il écouta de loin sa conversation et se crispa lorsqu'il comprit que c'était avec Havoc qu'elle parlait. Alors comme ça, même ici, Havoc trouvait le moyen de poursuivre Winry de ses assiduités ? Pensa-t-il, énervé.

Repensant à la promesse que Roy lui avait faite de pousser Winry dans les bras d'Havoc, Edward attendit patiemment que celle-ci raccroche avant de venir la voir, l'air décidé.

« Winry… Murmura-t-il simplement en s'approchant d'elle. »

Il plaqua ses bras de chaque côté de Winry, l'un contre le mur à hauteur de sa tête, l'autre sur la table. Elle le regarda, incrédule, puis Edward, posant son genou contre la table, se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, à tel point qu'elle était maintenant complètement bloquée. Winry rougit de plus belle, allait-il vraiment… ?

Leurs visages étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, leurs fronts se touchant presque, elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud d'Edward sur ses joues. Leurs respirations à tout deux étaient saccadées et leurs cœurs battaient à la chamade. Winry regardait toujours Edward, son visage se rapprochant de plus en plus du sien, elle ne pouvait pas reculer davantage. Edward ferma les yeux, leurs nez se frôlèrent… Quelques millimètres seulement séparaient encore leurs lèvres…


	11. Pillow Fight

_Hello voilà un nouveau chapitre! Je posterai le prochain dans 2-3 jours parce que j'ai des contrôles bac blanc qui arrivent . Alors j'aurais pas le temps d'écrire le prochain chapitre avant Mercredi. Enjoy!_

* * *

Soudain, Edward fut submergé par un flot de pensées... Il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un… Et si jamais il s'y prenait mal ? Ou pire, et si Winry l'envoyait valsé d'un coup de clé à molette ? Totalement pris au dépourvu par ces éventualités, il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard étonné de Winry, avant de reculer en vitesse tout en rougissant comme une tomate. Se doutant que Winry voudrait une explication pour son comportement plus qu'intriguant, il bégaya en tentant de trouver un prétexte:

« J-Je voulais j-juste p-prendre le v-verre qui était d-derrière toi… J-J'ai soif…

-Oh ! Bien sûr… Fit-elle, les joues légèrement rose, en lui tendant le verre. Mais, Edward… C'est du lait ! Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça... »

Sentant que son excuse tombait misérablement à l'eau, il prit le verre, respira un grand coup et but d'une traite tout le lait avec l'air de subir la torture du siècle.

« Les temps changent ! Souffla-t-il avec un sourire dégouté en reposant le verre sur la table avant de partir précipitamment et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se rincer la bouche. »

Winry resta quelques minutes, pantoise, assise sur la table, à se ressasser sans cesse les évènements qui venaient de se passer. Elle revoyait le visage déterminé d'Edward lorsqu'il vint vers elle, la façon dont il la bloqua contre le mur sans aucune hésitation, son souffle chaud contre sa peau, ses lèvres tout près des siennes… Tout ça pour un verre de lait ? Alors qu'il avait horreur de ça ? Décidemment, Edward se comportait vraiment bizarrement en ce moment, pensa-t-elle. Se convaincant que l'idée qu'Edward allait l'embrasser n'était que le fruit de son imagination, elle descendit dans le salon et se promit de faire comme si de rien n'était bien que cette pensée venait encore parfois perturber son esprit.

Les jours suivants, Edward ne s'approcha pas d'elle, c'était presque comme s'il essayait de la fuir. Puis finalement, un jour où ils se rendirent tous ensemble au village pour y faire des courses, il ne put plus éviter de lui parler, cela aurait semblé trop suspect aux yeux de tous. Alphonse et May faisaient le tour de toutes les boutiques du village pour remettre en main-propre aux artisans une invitation pour leur mariage qui devait être célébré en même temps que celui de Roy et Riza, les deux couples souhaitant partager leur bonheur ensemble. Et quelques rumeurs disaient aussi que Ling et Lan Fan avaient sauté le pas.

Attendant patiemment dehors que May et Alphonse finissent leur tour, Edward et Winry ne dirent un mot jusqu'à ce que Winry aperçoive Edward frissonner, ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches et le bout de son nez tout rouge.

En riant, elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

« Et bah, le grand et robuste Edward ne résiste donc pas à quelque chose d'aussi futile que le froid ?

-C'est la neige, grogna Edward en se refrognant.

-Oooooh, le pauvre Edward, moi je suis toute chaude regarde ! Plaisanta Winry en agrippant d'une main l'écharpe d'Edward pour mieux aller poser son autre main sur sa joue glacée, en effet elle était très chaude. »

Edward rougit violemment à ce contact et devint de la même couleur écarlate que son écharpe, Winry le remarquant, rigola de plus belle tout en ne retirant pas sa main pour autant.

« La dernière fois que j'ai vu quelqu'un rougir autant, c'était Havoc à la gare, quand il m'a dit qu'il aimerait qu'on se revoie le plus tôt possible ! S'exclama Winry en rigolant. »

Edward se tendit à la mention d'Havoc. Winry remarqua son air renfrogné et, ne comprenant pas, retira sa main de sa joue pour s'apprêter à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, ses yeux baignés d'une lueur d'inquiétude. Mais Edward ne lui laissait pas le temps de répondre, dans un élan de possessivité, il l'attira contre lui et la serra aussi fort qu'il put contre lui. Winry, stupéfaite, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ses bras restant le long de son corps tandis que ses yeux étaient écarquillés dans une expression de profonde surprise. Mais quelle mouche piquait donc Edward en ce moment ? Se demandait-elle, incrédule, bien que ce changement n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Elle est à moi, pensa Edward, jaloux, comme parlant à Havoc ».

Alphonse et May sortirent à ce moment là de la dernière boutique et ils furent tout aussi surpris que Winry en les voyants ainsi. Se ressaisissant, Edward lâcha Winry qui s'écarta en titubant. Puis, sans mot dire, Edward se mit en route pour la maison et les autres le suivirent en silence tout en se lançant des regards dubitatifs.

Toute la soirée, l'idée qu'Havoc tournait réellement autour de Winry trotta sans arrêt dans la tête d'Edward, il fallait qu'il agisse, sinon, il risquait vraiment de la perdre. Réfléchissant à un moyen d'y parvenir, il vit alors, posé sur au sommet d'une armoire, une vieille clé à molette en peluche. Il se rappela que c'était le doudou de Winry quand ils étaient petits. Il grimpa alors sur une chaise et attrapa la clé, il avait une idée.

* * *

Il toqua à la porte de Winry et attendit patiemment que celle-ci vienne lui ouvrir. Il savait pertinemment que Winry prenait toujours son temps avant d'aller ouvrir, prenant soin de se recoiffer, se rhabiller… Lorsqu'enfin, son visage doux entouré de mèches blondes apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, il esquissa un sourire tandis qu'elle le laissait entrer.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi, lâcha-t-il en lui tendant un cadeau grossièrement emballé. Cadeau de Noël.

-Oh ! Mais il ne fallait pas… S'étonna Winry. Moi je n'en ai pas… Avoua-t-elle, honteuse, en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Je n'en veux pas de toute façon, sourit Edward. »

Winry ouvra doucement le paquet puis, lorsqu'elle vit la vieille clé en peluche, ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand de surprise, et regardant Edward, elle s'exclama :

« Eh ! Mais c'est mon doudou !

-Je sais. Je l'ai retrouvé sur mon armoire tout à l'heure, expliqua Edward. Et puis… Tu pourras m'assommer autant que tu veux avec ! Et comme ça tu ne suceras plus ton pouce ! Plaisanta Edward.

-Je ne suce pas mon pouce ! Bouda Winry en lançant son oreiller sur Edward. »

Celui-ci riposta presque aussitôt et ils se battirent ainsi à coups d'oreillers pendant de longues minutes en poussant des couinements étouffés lorsque l'oreiller leur arrivait en pleine tête. Des plumes s'échappant des oreillers finirent par voler à travers la pièce et retombaient doucement sur le sol. Le débardeur et le pantalon noirs d'Edward tranchaient avec le blanc candide des plumes et Winry, des plumes pleins les cheveux, était en train de perdre totalement face à lui, allongée sur son lit, elle ne cherchait plus qu'à se cacher le visage derrière ses bras en riant aux éclats.

Soudain, Edward eut comme une vision, un flash. Dans sa tête il vit défiler des images d'Havoc et Winry. D'abord en train de se battre à coups d'oreilles comme ils le faisaient en ce moment, puis il les vit main dans la main dans les rues de Central, avant de les voir devant l'autel, prêts à se dire oui pour la vie, et lui, Edward, était assis au premier rang, assistant impuissant au mariage de la femme de sa vie. Puis la dernière image fut celle d'Havoc et Winry, enlaçant tendrement un petit bébé aux yeux de son père et cheveux de sa mère. Ces images ne firent qu'un tour de la tête d'Edward et presque comme un automatisme, il saisit le poignet de Winry qui s'arrêta alors de rire pour le regarder fixement.


	12. Confessions

_Hey! Désolée de ne pas avoir poster de chapitres depuis plus longtemps que prévu mais les catastrophes se sont enchainées alors j'ai pas eu trop de temps ^^" Mais je vais me rattraper^^ Bon, ce week end je ne posterais rien car je ne suis pas chez moi mais dès Mardi, un nouveau chapitre! _

_Et pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence, je vous donne satisfaction Cafougnette et Lea ^^_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Il l'enjamba de façon à se retrouver à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne disaient un mot, le silence était presque religieux. Edward prenait grand soin de ne pas croiser le regard interrogateur de Winry car il savait que cela le bloquerait et l'empêcherait d'aller jusqu'au bout. Lâchant son poignet, il attrapa son menton pour faire pivoter sa tête afin qu'elle soit parfaitement en face de la sienne, il passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux d'or tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Winry n'osait même plus respirer, se contentant de sonder le regard impénétrable du jeune homme. Edward savait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière de toute façon, il avait passé les limites de non-retour. Il serait incapable de trouver une excuse pour ça.

Sans plus réfléchir, il plongea sur elle et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sur le coup, les yeux de Winry s'écarquillèrent à un tel point que jamais ses yeux n'avaient été aussi grands. Une bouffée de chaleur montant en elle, elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement. Edward ressentait-il la même chose qu'elle ? Se demanda-t-elle. Soudain, Edward se redressa légèrement, rompant leur baiser, et, en feu, il bégaya, gêné :

« J-Je suis d-désolé ! J-Je n'aurais p-pas d-dû ! M-Mais… »

Winry ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et l'embrassa fougueusement en l'attirant tout contre elle, enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches et ses bras autour de son cou. Edward répondit immédiatement à son baiser, une effusion de joie l'emplissant tout entier. Il avait eu tellement peur de la réaction de Winry. Ils restèrent ainsi à s'embrasser langoureusement assez longtemps pour voir la nuit tomber et entendre Pinako les appeler à table. Ils se promirent de ne rien dire à personne, Edward ne souhaitant pas recevoir les commentaires narquois de son frère et de Pinako. Winry remit son débardeur et sa mini-jupe en place, ceux-ci s'étant légèrement relevés pendant leur étreinte puis ils quittèrent la chambre en silence, tout deux n'osant dire un mot.

Lors du repas, ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent un mot mais leur silence inhabituel ne fut pas remarqué grâce à May et Alphonse qui racontaient avec enjouement le déroulement de leur futur mariage. Winry ne les écoutaient qu'à moitié, plongée dans son esprit à réfléchir au comportement d'Edward. Peut-être l'avait-il embrassé juste à cause d'une pulsion quelconque… Peut-être ne ressentait-il rien pour elle mais avait juste voulu s'amuser un peu… Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil dans sa direction mais celui-ci était comme captivé par les deux derniers haricots qui se battaient en duel dans son assiette. Le cœur serré, elle ne put plus rien avalé et décida de informa les autres qu'elle montait se coucher. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle ôta ses vêtements pour enfiler le t-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama puis s'enfouit dans sa couette, priant pour que le sommeil vienne la chercher avant que les larmes ne la trouvent.

Pendant ce temps, au rez-de-chaussée, Edward tentait tant bien que mal d'effectuer un peu de bricolage mais c'était comme apprendre à faire du vélo pour la première fois, il fallait du temps et de la patience, et Edward et la patience, ça faisait deux. Jurant comme un camionneur, il abandonna en plein travail la table basse bancale qu'il réparait pour s'assoir rageusement sur le canapé. Le téléphone sonna alors et, le couple de tourtereaux étant occupés aux préparatifs de leur mariage, il alla répondre en trainant des pieds.

« Allô ? Grogna-t-il simplement comme un ours bourru.

-Edward ! Comment vas-tu mon ami ? Fit une voix enjouée à l'autre bout du combiné.

-Bien. C'est qui ? Répondit-il toujours aussi laconiquement en baillant bruyamment.

-Bah c'est moi ! Havoc ! S'écria la voix tandis qu'Edward se figeait. Est-ce que Winry est là ?

-W-Winry ? Bêla Edward, le teint blême. Non, elle n'est pas là.

-Oh, fit Havoc, visiblement déçu. Bon, tu lui diras que j'ai appelé et que j'ai hâte de la voir après-demain ! Dis lui aussi que je l'embrasse et que je l'aime ! Ah non, en fait ne lui dis pas ça, je lui dirais quand je la verrais !

-Oui bien sûr, fit Edward en se promettant jalousement que plus jamais il ne laisserait Winry seule avec Havoc. »

Puis sans autre manière, il raccrocha. Havoc était vraiment très entiché de Winry apparemment, constata-t-il amèrement. Et ça se trouve Winry l'était aussi…Et elle ne l'avait embrassé lui que pour lui faire plaisir… Il avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair. Sans attendre, il monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre de Winry sans aucun ménagement. Celle-ci, qui quelques secondes avant, avait la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, se retourna et le regarda, perdue. Sans mot dire, il grimpa sur le lit et s'y allongea au dessus de Winry pour la prendre dans ses bras. Winry rougit et ne bougea pas d'un cil comme pétrifiée de stupeur.

« Je ne sais pas quand je m'en suis rendu compte, commença Edward pour briser le mutisme qui les emprisonnait. Mais quand je m'en suis aperçu, j'étais déjà trop loin sur le chemin pour pouvoir faire demi-tour.

-Aperçu de quoi ? Demanda timidement Winry, le cœur battant.

-Que je t'aimais… fit brutalement Edward, gêné et remerciant les cheveux de Winry de cacher son visage de celle-ci. Tu es totalement insouciante, frivole, idiote (ne me tape pas !), violente (parfois !) mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, poursuivit-il. Je t'aime Winry. Je veux que tu ne sois qu'à moi et à personne d'autre. Je veux que tu sois MA Winry.

-Edward… Murmura doucement Winry, ne sachant que dire. Je ne suis à toi et rien qu'à toi depuis déjà tellement longtemps… »

Contre toute attente, Edward, à cette déclaration, répondit brutalement :

« Menteuse.

-Pardon ? S'exclama Winry.

-Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. »

Le comportement totalement idiot d'Edward énerva Winry à un tel point que, bien qu'elle était heureuse qu'il l'aime, elle prit sa clé à molette qui dormait tranquillement sur sa table basse et asséna un violent coup sur le crâne d'Edward.

*BAM*

« Winry ! Ça fait mal !

-Espèce d'idiot ! Comment tu peux dire que je mens ? Comment peux-tu ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant que j'étais totalement, et désespérément, amoureuse de toi ? Comment est-ce que je peux être amoureuse d'un idiot comme toi ! Cria-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Winry…

-C'est moi qui devrais plutôt dire que c'est TOI le menteur dans l'histoire ! Comment je peux savoir que tu m'aimes vraiment ? Et que tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ou pour t'amuser ?

-Parce que je t'aime Winry ! Et crois moi, ça me fait très mal de l'admettre. Alors ne me force pas à le répéter encore une fois. Quand j'ai vu Havoc te draguer ouvertement, crois-moi, ça m'a fait mal. Une lance dans le ventre, ça fait beaucoup moins mal que cette douleur là, cette douleur d'avoir l'impression que l'on est en train de laisser partir ce que l'on veut avoir plus que tout. Quand j'entendais toutes les réflexions que faisaient les hommes qui te voyaient, crois moi, j'avais envie de les désintégrer sur place afin qu'ils aient la taille d'une moule ! »

Winry, les larmes aux yeux, écoutait sa tirade en essayant d'en peser chaque mot. Elle se doutait que, vu la tête qu'Edward tirait, il devait prendre beaucoup sur lui pour admettre tout ce qu'il était en train de lui avouer. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable. Prise d'un élan d'affection incontrôlable, elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa doucement.

« J'aime bien quand tu es comme ça, souffla-t-elle ensuite.

-Quand je suis comment ?

Jaloux. »

* * *

_A Mardi pour la suite ;)_


	13. Le retour du Flame Alchemist

_Hey! Désolée du retard mais j'ai l'excuse du siècle, j'avais pas sauvegardé ce nouveau chapitre alors j'ai du tout réécrire ce matin . Bref, le voilà quand même J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas car les choses vont un peu plus loin, car cette histoire était à la base pour une amie qui aime les choses qui vont jusqu'au bout on va dire Bref, enjoy!_

* * *

Edward ne quitta pas la chambre de Winry de la nuit. Ils dormirent l'un contre l'autre, Winry blottie contre le torse d'Edward qui la maintenait contre lui dans l'étreinte de ses bras puissants et protecteurs. Les jambes nues de Winry étaient savamment entortillées autour de celles d'Edward et celui-ci avait enfoui ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de la belle. Tout deux se croyaient comme dans un rêve, sentant le souffle chaud de l'être aimé contre sa peau, avec l'impression que ce moment durerait pour l'éternité. Cependant, la réalité les rattrapa bien vite par un réveil brutal nommé Roy Mustang qui les sortit de leur sommeil.

« Bonjour ! Hurla en effet celui-ci, réveillant toute la maisonnée. Riza et moi sommes dans la place ! »

A l'étage, les deux tourtereaux émergèrent doucement et Winry fut la première à sortir du lit. Cependant, elle était encore dans les vapes et son pied gauche alla marcher sur le droit et elle finit le nez dans la poussière. Edward, alarmé, s'empressa de la rejoindre et s'accroupit en face d'elle, misérablement assise sur ses genoux, les yeux baissées. Edward écarta les quelques mèches folles qui barraient son visage et la regarda avec inquiétude. Celle-ci releva les yeux, penaude, et Edward lui offrit un sourire empli de tendresse comme jamais encore elle ne lui en avait vu.

« Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je suis catastrophe sur pattes, bouda-t-elle.

-J'aime bien ça chez toi, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille gaiement. »

Elle le regarda alors, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, tandis qu'Edward allait coller son nez contre le sien pour ensuite se plonger dans son regard bleu marine. Puis en souriant, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis deux… puis trois… puis… Ils entendirent Roy commencer à monter les escaliers avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant. Paniqués, ils s'écartèrent vivement et Edward ouvrit la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon. Il en enjamba ensuite la rambarde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tenta de chuchoter Winry, affolée.

-Ce n'est pas très haut, je peux sauter sans problème, lui répondit-il, prêt à sauter.

-Fais attention quand… Commença Winry mais elle fut interrompue par un baiser d'Edward.

-Je t'aime, fit-il en souriant avant de sauter tandis que Winry retenait un cri d'effroi. »

Je t'aime… Winry se sentit fondre comme un marshmallow sur le feu. Comment ces trois simples petits mots peuvent-ils causer autant de trouble dans un cœur ? Il ne s'agit pourtant que de pronoms et de verbe. Mais dans la bouche d'Edward, ces petits ensembles de lettre prenaient tout leur sens à ses yeux. Elle savait pertinemment qu'Edward n'était pas du genre à crier haut et fort ses sentiments alors peut-être était-ce pour cela ? A moins que c'était uniquement parce que c'était lui, Edward, qui les disaient ?

Winry était par ailleurs frappée du changement que cette déclaration avait effectué en Edward. Il se montrait câlin, affectueux, tendre, à l'inverse de son comportement je veux la bagarre habituel. Elle fut alors tirée de ses pensées par Roy et Riza qui entrèrent en trombe dans sa chambre. Riza la serra avec force dans ses bras tandis que Roy lui serra chaleureusement la main en lui disant :

« Winry ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu sais qu'à cause de toi, à Central, j'ai manqué tuer le pauvre Havoc une bonne centaine de fois tant il n'avait de cesse de parler de toi ! Et encore ce n'est pas le seul…

-Haha, rigola nerveusement Winry, gênée, tandis qu'Edward, qui avait vite fait de rentrer à nouveau dans la maison, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Oh Fullmetal ! J'étais justement en train de dire à ta jeune amie tout l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur mes soldats ! S'exclama Roy avec un regard entendu que seul Edward saisit.

-Oui, j'ai entendu, répondit froidement celui-ci.

-Oh et j'oubliais ! Je sais que vous étiez attendu demain à Central, notamment par Havoc, mais puisque le mariage n'a lieu que dans une semaine, pourquoi ne resterions-nous pas encore un peu ici ? Comme ça, Riza et moi nous pourrons respirer l'air frais de la campagne ! »

Décidemment, Roy était vraiment très enjoué en ce moment, constata Winry en souriant. Edward accepta précipitamment la proposition de Roy, reculant ainsi la nouvelle rencontre de Winry et Havoc. Ravis, Roy et Riza prirent sans attendre leur quartier et les autres reprirent leurs activités normales.

Le soir venu, Roy et Riza s'entretinrent avec Alphonse et May pour les préparatifs de leurs mariages en commun et puis, Roy, avec des airs de confident, leur expliqua le bonheur qu'ils connaitraient lors de leur nuit de noce, tandis que Riza faisait mine de s'intéresser à l'auto-mail de Den. Edward, qui était tranquillement affalé sur le canapé, vit alors Roy passé doucement sa main sous le pull de sa fiancée et celle-ci tressaillit avant de lui jeter un petit coup d'œil accompagné d'un sourire en coin qui en disait long.

Edward avait souvent entendu Roy se vanter de ses conquêtes et du plaisir qu'ils avaient ensuite connu ensemble. Jamais il ne s'était demandé en quoi ce fameux plaisir pouvait être si puissant pour que tous ces gens soient si heureux de s'y adonner. Cependant, cette soirée-là, l'idée lui vint qu'il pourrait peut-être étudier la question. Il n'avait qu'à monter les escaliers pour rejoindre Winry après tout…

Montant quatre à quatre les marches, il entra dans la chambre de Winry sans frapper, comme il en avait prit l'habitude, et vit celle-ci attablée sur un auto-mail. Il se racla la gorge pour lui faire remarquer sa présence. Celle-ci se retourna vers lui et lui sourit gentiment en ôtant ses lunettes de protection. Il s'avança vers elle et, la saisissant par la taille, s'assit sur le lit avant de l'assoir sur ses genoux.

Sa main vint glisser sur le ventre doux et plat de Winry avant de remonter timidement vers son haut tube. Le souffle de Winry devint plus brusque.

« Ed… Edward… Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant fortement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Laisse-moi faire, murmura celui-ci en embrassant doucement son cou tandis que sa main remontait encore plus tandis que surprise, Winry lâcha sa clé à molette. »

* * *

_A suivre)_


	14. Vivons heureux, vivons cachés

_Hey! Voici le nouveau chapitre (à l'heure pour une fois! xD) ! Bon, dans celui-là, les choses sont un peu plus comment dire... Osées? Alors voilà ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez quand même! _

_Et merci pour vos reviews Lea et Cafougnette, ça me fait hyper plaisir! ^^ (et oui je suis un peu sadique, j'aime bien couper en pleine action :P )_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Winry obéit sans bouger d'un cil, tentant de garder un visage impassible mais son cœur battant à 100 à l'heure trahissait sa nervosité tandis que la main d'Edward continuait doucement son exploration. Il passait doucement un doigt, puis deux, sous le haut tube de la blonde, et celle-ci, affolée au contact de ces doigts contre sa poitrine, fut prise d'un réflexe digne d'un ninja et renversa Edward afin de se retrouver au dessus de lui. Le rouge lui monta aux joues tandis qu'elle regardait fixement Edward, elle lut alors dans ses yeux une envie qu'elle comprit bien vite. Effrayée par cette lueur malicieuse, elle aurait voulu se réfugier dans son placard secret plein de clés à molettes mais Edward, saisissant son trouble, ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'enfuir et attrapant sa main, la fit tourner afin que ce soit lui qui se retrouve au-dessus. Caressant le dessus de sa main, Edward tentait de la rassurer en lui murmurant des petits mots doux.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas… Souffla-t-il en passant sa main dans la chevelure dorée de Winry. »

Doucement, il fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à la combinaison nouée autour des hanches de la jeune fille et l'ôta, Winry se sentit alors incroyablement vulnérable, vêtue simplement de son haut tube et de sa petite culotte peu couvrante. Edward regarda discrètement le corps qu'il avait sous les yeux, il avait souvent vu Winry en sous-vêtements lors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants mais force lui était de constater que la petite fille plate comme une planche à pain avait laissé place à une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus séduisante.

Comprenant qu'il devrait mener la danse s'ils comptaient aller plus loin, Edward prit doucement les mains de Winry et les posa à la base de son habituel débardeur noir. Puis ainsi, les mains de Winry retirèrent le débardeur d'Edward tandis que celui-ci ôtait ensuite son pantalon. Le souffle de Winry s'accéléra alors, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la vue de ce corps musclé, elle avait l'habitude de voir Edward uniquement vêtu de son caleçon. Lorsqu'il avait encore tous ses auto-mails, elle était bien obligée d'admirer son torse superbement sculpté, et dans le cas présent, c'était le contexte dans lequel elle admirait ce corps d'Apollon qui faisait accélérer sa respiration.

Le visage de Winry avait l'air d'être celui d'un martyr, pour la détendre, Edward se mit à embrasser doucement son cou, tentant de ne pas se laisser envahir par l'angoisse contagieuse de la belle. Ses baisers et ses caresses eurent finalement raison de la peur de Winry et Edward sentit enfin celle-ci se détendre dans ses bras. Il se redressa légèrement au-dessus d'elle pour pouvoir avoir une vue d'ensemble sur son visage, ses joues étaient encore légèrement rosies mais ses yeux ne brillaient plus de leur lueur inquiète. Au contraire, la lueur qui y brillait était presque semblable à la sienne.

Winry fourra doucement ses mains dans les cheveux dorés d'Edward, toujours tressés, celui-ci sourit à ce contact et vint doucement l'embrasser. Soudain, le baiser s'intensifia et devint plus puissant, Edward noua ses bras autour de la taille de Winry pour la serrer contre lui dans une étreinte passionnée tandis que leurs lèvres ne se quittaient pas. Winry laissait ses bras se promener à leur guise le long du corps de l'Apollon en poussant de légers gémissements de plaisir qu'elle ne pouvait retenir et Edward comprit alors que Winry avait définitivement baissé les armes. Il passa alors ses mains dans les dos dans la jeune fille et les fit glisser sous le haut tube qui remonta légèrement. Winry, dans un geste de pudeur mal placée, voulu cacher ce qui commençait à être visible mais au détour d'un baiser, elle croisa le regard rassurant d'Edward et le laissa finalement retirer complètement son petit haut avant qu'il ne la plaque contre lui. La sensation de ces deux collines douces et blanches contre son torse était assez curieuse pour Edward mais surtout très agréable. Il se redressa alors légèrement, se retrouvant le nez légèrement entre ces deux jumeaux et timidement vint tirer vers le bas le dernier bout de tissu qui couvrait le bas-ventre de Winry tandis que celle-ci gardait sa main crispée dans les cheveux d'Edward, puis Winry ôta le sien et les choses s'enchaînèrent ensuite naturellement…

* * *

Le soleil commençait à percer doucement entre les rideaux qui couvraient la fenêtre, et Winry et Edward dormaient encore. Winry, sur le ventre, les mains sous l'oreiller, n'avait pas parlé de la nuit et Edward plaqué contre elle ne s'était pas réveillé aux aurores comme à son habitude, encore fatigués de leurs activités nocturnes. La voix cristalline de May résonna alors dans toute la maison et les deux amants se réveillèrent doucement. Edward se leva pour permettre à Winry de faire de même, il alla renfiler son caleçon, son débardeur et son pantalon noir et lança à Winry une culotte et un short en jean qui trainaient misérablement sur un fauteuil. Celle-ci lui fit alors remarquer qu'il avait oublié de lui donné un haut. Alors qu'elle finissait d'enfiler le short, il vint vers elle et lui fit mettre une chemise tout en la laissant déboutonnée, puis, il s'assit sur le lit, adossé contre le mur et invita Winry à s'étendre contre lui. Il passa un de ses bras sur son épaule et Winry alla poser sa main contre la sienne, située quelques centimètres au dessous de sa poitrine à demi-nue. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne demi-heure, à parler de tout et de rien, de leur nuit précédente aux mariages d'Alphonse et May et Roy et Riza en passant par les nouvelles chaussures de Roy.

Puis ils décidèrent de descendre prendre leur petit-déjeuner avec les autres tout en ayant bien prit soin de descendre avec quelques minutes d'intervalle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Roy n'eut de cesse de faire allusion à Havoc devant Edward et celui-ci acceptait ses bavardages sans broncher tandis que Winry aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les deux futures mariées. Edward comprenait mieux pourquoi Roy aimait tellement les plaisirs réservés généralement à la nuit et il aurait presque voulu lui crier au visage qu'Havoc avait perdu la bataille. Les jours suivants passèrent sur le même modèle, Winry et Edward optant pour la devise « Vivons heureux, vivons cachés ».

Deux jours avant le départ pour Central, tandis que l'excitation gagnait tous les futurs mariés, Edward voyait ce départ comme un mauvais signe, il devait tenir Havoc à l'écart de Winry, pas question qu'Havoc mette les mains sur SA Winry.

Alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre, torse nu, une serviette sur l'épaule, il croisa Winry dans le couloir qui remettait en place un cadre penché. En le voyant, celle-ci lui sourit gaiement, et après avoir vérifié que personne ne venait, Edward vint la rejoindre et la bloqua contre un mur, encerclée par ses deux bras musclés. Puis il vint doucement poser une de ses mains sur sa hanche tandis que l'autre restait contre le mur puis il lui dit :

« Je vais me laver… ça te dirait de te joindre à moi ?... Tu pourras vérifier que je nettoie bien mon auto-mail après… »

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il prit sa main et l'entraina à sa suite dans la salle de bain.

* * *

« C'est fou ! Je n'avais encore jamais vu ton auto-mail d'aussi près ! S'extasia Winry, la jambe de métal d'Edward posée sur son épaule. Et pourtant, c'est moi qui l'ai fabriqué ! »

Edward soupira patiemment en attendant que Winry finisse de s'émerveiller de son propre travail et l'attira contre lui et lui massa doucement les épaules tandis que celle-ci, en poussant des soupirs de plaisir, s'amusait à faire des bulles avec du savon et l'eau du bain.

Lorsqu'ils furent restés suffisamment longtemps dans l'eau pour que celle-ci soit devenue froide, ils se levèrent à regret et avant de sortir du bain, Edward attira Winry contre lui et celle-ci, pour combler les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres, passa son pouce sur les lèvres d'Edward en souriant tendrement tandis que celui-ci caressait son bras. Puis elle remplaça son pouce par ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ils quittèrent la salle de bain, habillés simplement de leurs serviettes et se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Winry où Edward après avoir poussé fougueusement Winry sur le lit, se jeta sur elle.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Roy dormait profondément sur le canapé et les petits chiots, issus de l'union de Den et Black Hayate, étaient montés sur lui et s'y étaient endormis. Attendrie, Riza avait fouillé toute la maison afin de trouver l'appareil photo et avait immortalisé l'instant. Dans la cuisine, Pinako préparait tranquillement le repas lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il manquait des ingrédients, elle n'avait pas envie d'aller jusqu'au village pour faire les courses et May et Alphonse n'étaient pas là, Roy dormait… Elle pourrait bien y envoyer Edward tiens donc !

Montant à l'étage, elle entra brutalement dans la chambre d'Edward et grogna lorsqu'elle constata qu'il n'y avait personne, elle fit alors le tour de toutes les chambres et finit par ouvrir celle de Winry.

« Winry ! Est-ce que tu aurais vu Ed… Oh mon Dieu ! »

* * *

_A suivre... ;)_


	15. Havoc est dans la place!

_Hey! Voici le nouveau chapitre (qui marque en plus le retour d'Havoc dans la course!)! Et Edward va pouvoir vraiment savoir ce que c'est que la jalousie!_

_ Enjoy!_

* * *

Abasourdie, Pinako détourna vivement le regard tandis que les deux amants plaquaient le drap contre eux pour se cacher.

« Mamy ! S'écria Winry, les joues brûlantes de honte.

-Je n'ai rien vu ! S'empressa de couiner Pinako en plaquant ses mains contre ses yeux. Oh mon dieu mes enfants ! »

En entrant dans la chambre de sa petite fille, elle se serait attendue à tout sauf à ça. Surprendre sa petite fille et celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit-fils en plein ébat… Mais sur le coup, le choc avait été tel qu'elle n'avait rien discerné de très précis, seulement les mains de Winry agrippées au dos puissant d'Edward qui se tenait au dessus d'elle et quelques soupirs très suggestifs.

Et maintenant, elle ne pouvait voir que leurs têtes horrifiées et le torse musclé d'Edward puisque le reste de leurs corps, qu'elle supposait nus, étaient soigneusement cachés sous le drap Winry tenait fermement de façon à ce qu'il cache sa poitrine.

« Oh mon dieu… Oh mon dieu… Ne cessait de répéter Pinako tandis que le petit couple se rhabillait discrètement sous le drap. Ce n'est pas possible… Je n'y crois pas…

-Désolé… Murmurèrent en chœur les deux compères.

-Oh vous n'avez à vous excuser de rien, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez après tout mais laissez-moi juste le temps de digérer la nouvelle…. Winry et… Edward…. Edward et Winry…. Répétait-elle comme essayant de les mettre ensemble dans sa tête. J'aurais du m'en douter de toute façon, depuis le temps que tu tournes autour d'elle !

-Pardon ? S'exclama Edward en rougissant.

-Il faut dire la vérité comme elle est, mon petit haricot, fit platoniquement Pinako tandis qu'Edward s'apprêtait à rouspéter. Peut-être que les autres n'ont rien remarqué mais ta tête d'enterrement au bal de Noël en disant assez long pour que même moi le remarque ! Cependant, je suis bien contente, je préfère que ce soit toi que ce benêt d'Havoc que ma petite Winry ait choisi! Après tout tu es déjà de la famille !

-Qu'est-ce qu'Havoc vient faire dans l'histoire ? S'étonna alors Winry qui n'avait pas remarqué l'attirance évidente d'Havoc pour elle.

-Rien ! Rien du tout ! S'empressa de répondre Edward en rougissant.

-Et les autres sont-ils au courant de votre… Hum… Relation ? Demanda curieusement Pinako en faisant bien attention au choix de ses mots.

-Non, répondit immédiatement Winry. Et s'il te plaît Mamy, ne leur dit pas !

-Bien entendu.

-Merci ! Souffla Edward, soulagé.

-Cependant… Si vous ne voulez pas que, _malencontreusement, _quelques paroles m'échappent, Edward ferait mieux de quitter cette chambre tout de suite pour aller m'acheter des tomates et des pommes de terre, insinua malicieusement Pinako, saisissant l'occasion pour arriver à ses fins.»

Edward acquiesça sans rouspéter pour une fois et se précipita hors de la chambre, rapidement suivi par Pinako qui retourna en méditant dans la cuisine. Décidemment, bien des choses se passaient dans cette maison sans qu'elle n'en ait vent. Elle se demanda alors depuis combien de temps ces deux là entretenaient une relation bien plus qu'amicale et fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Roy qui, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, venait proposer son aide, rejoint ensuite par Riza et Winry. Cette dernière fit comme si rien ne s'était passé et riait aux allusions à Havoc de Roy.

Le jour du départ pour Central arriva alors et les futurs mariés ne tenaient plus en place, les mariages devant avoir lieu le lendemain. Dans le train pour Central, les futures mariées parlaient avec entrain de leurs toilettes de mariage et Winry, qui serait leur témoin à toutes deux, les écoutait d'une oreille distraite, regardant tranquillement le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. De l'autre côté de l'allée, les hommes parlaient de ce qui suivrait le mariage, Roy donnant des conseils à Alphonse pour que tout ce passe bien et Edward se retint de donner les siens, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons tandis que Pinako le regardait avec un sourire narquois. Tous avaient hâte d'arriver à Central. Winry pour revoir Elysia, Gracia et Havoc, et les futurs mariés pour enfin pouvoir être déclarés maris et femmes devant leurs amis. Tous avaient hâte, sauf Edward, il bouillait déjà de jalousie à l'idée qu'Havoc allait suivre Winry comme un petit chien sans arrêt. Le reste du voyage se déroula sans imprévu et ils arrivèrent en gare de Central pile à l'heure.

Sur le quai, un véritable groupe d'accueil s'était rassemblé. Celui qu'ils distinguèrent le premier fut le lieutenant Armstrong qui dépassait d'au moins deux têtes tous ses collègues. Lorsqu'il aperçut les frères Elric, ses yeux devinrent larmoyants et il se précipita vers eux pour les serrer dans ses bras avec la force d'un 38 tonnes. Elysia sauta gaiement dans les bras de sa grande sœur de cœur tandis que Gracia les rejoignaient, attendrie. Puis dès que Winry fut libérée de l'étreinte d'Elysia, ce fut Havoc qui se jeta presque sur elle avant de la faire tournoyer dans les airs.

« Miss Rockbell ! Comme vous m'avez manqué ! Minauda-t-il en lui baisant la main. Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Nous pourrons ainsi renouveler cette charmante entrevue que nous avons eue au bal de Noël ! »

Winry, après avoir fait part à Havoc du bonheur qu'elle avait de le revoir, alla dire ensuite bonjour à tous les autres, Havoc à ses côtés, la tenant par la taille comme si elle était sienne, sous le regard haineux d'Edward qui était lui-même observé par Pinako qui retint un fou rire. Elle aurait bien aimé dire à sa petite fille l'effet de cause à conséquence qu'elle engendrait. Lorsqu'Havoc vint présenter ses salutations au blondinet, celui-ci lui répondit avec une froideur glaciale qu'Havoc ne remarqua pas, trop heureux de retrouver sa Winry adorée.

Ils les menèrent alors au QG pour les aider à s'installer dans leurs chambres respectives et Havoc prit bien soin de faire en sorte que la chambre de Winry soit près de la sienne, ce qu'Edward ne manqua pas de constater, se promettant au passage que Winry ne passerait pas une seule nuit sans lui à ses côtés.

* * *

La soirée se déroula dans une ambiance conviviale respirant la bonne humeur, les futurs époux, excités comme des poux à la clinique du cheveu, ne cessaient de parler une seconde, prévoyant déjà le programme de leur voyage de noce qu'il ferait tous les quatre à Xing. Winry partageait son temps entre Elysia et Havoc et il était impossible de distinguer lequel était le plus câlin et collant. Edward fut ravi de constater qu'Elysia boudait aussi la présence d'Havoc car il lui volait trop souvent à son goût sa grande sœur. Il songea alors qu'Elysia était une alliée à sa cause et, pris d'un élan d'affection envers elle, vint faire un câlin à la fillette sous le regard rieur de sa mère qui eut tôt fait de comprendre les sentiments dont était emplit Edward.

Havoc insista alors pour qu'on mette un peu de musique en prétextant qu'ainsi les futurs mariés pourraient s'entrainer pour la soirée en leur honneur mais ce qu'il souhaitait surtout, c'était entrainer Winry avec lui sur la piste de danse. Roy, trouvant la situation comique, revint faire à Edward des réflexions sur Winry et Havoc qui, au moment même, riaient de bon cœur. Edward, que la jalousie avait poussé à bout, laissa Roy en plan et se rendit sur la piste de danse et sans aucune manière, il arracha Winry des bras possessifs d'Havoc. Ce dernier émit un petit couinement plaintif mais Edward l'ignora royalement et emmena Winry plus loin sur la piste.

« De quoi vous parliez Havoc et toi pour rigoler autant ? Demanda-t-il tandis que Winry, la tête posée sur son épaule, se laissait bercée par la musique, les pieds sur ceux d'Edward qui faisait les pas pour eux deux.

-Oh de tout et de rien, il m'a raconté l'état d'effervescence dans lequel se trouvait Roy depuis l'annonce de son mariage et j'avoue que j'avais du mal à imaginer que Roy et Riza pouvait être aussi… Normaux !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien… Qu'ils soient totalement enthousiasmés à l'idée de se marier et qu'ils puissent être dans cet état d'excitation ! Roy et elle sont d'habitude tellement stricts et durs qu'on dirait qu'ils ne sourissent presque jamais !

-Vous avez parlé d'autre chose ?

-Oh non, rien de spécial à part ça. Il m'a posé beaucoup de questions sur ma vie, mes envies…

-Comme quoi ? Demanda Edward tandis que Winry se sentait presque en interrogatoire.

-Hum… Il m'a demandé si… Je ne me rappelle pas très bien… Hum… Ah oui ! Par exemple si moi aussi je serais excitée comme ça à l'idée de me marier, avec lui par exemple, si j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie en ce moment… Des questions de ce genre là quoi ! Répondit-elle sans se rendre compte de l'effet que ses paroles avaient sur Edward.

-Et tu as répondu quoi à ces deux questions ? S'intéressa-t-il, en fusillant du regard Havoc qui parlait avec Roy tout en resserrant son emprise autour de la taille de Winry qui avait placé ses bras autour de son cou.

-Hum… Je crois que j'ai rigolé à la première quand il m'a demandé si je serais excitée à l'idée de me marier avec lui… Et puis je lui ai dit que non je n'avais personne dans ma vie, que j'étais toujours célibataire.

-Ce qui est évidemment faux, fit Edward pour être sûr que les choses étaient claires entre eux. Puisque tous les deux nous sommes ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme… un couple, lâcha Edward, gêné, comme s'il venait de lancer une bombe.

-En effet oui, mais Havoc n'est pas sensé le savoir, rappela Winry.

-C'est vrai, approuva Edward bien que l'envie d'embrasser Winry devant tout le monde commençait à le démanger sérieusement, ne serait-ce que pour qu'Havoc comprenne qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Et Havoc… Il t'intéresse ?

-Bien sûr ! Il a eu une drôle de vie le pauvre ! Tu dois sûrement savoir qu'à un moment, il a cru qu'il allait être paralysé toute sa vie ! Et je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un qui a eu tellement de malchance avec les femmes ! S'exclama Winry, n'ayant pas comprit le sens de la question d'Edward, qui fut blessé de sa réponse.

-Winry… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Demanda-t-il alors timidement, le regard peiné. »

Winry comprit alors qu'Edward avait mal interprété ses paroles, le prenant discrètement par la main, elle l'entraina en dehors de la salle et une fois que les portes se furent refermées derrière eux, elle l'embrassa avec passion.

« Si je ne t'aimais pas… murmura-t-elle si près de son visage que leurs lèvres se frôlaient tandis qu'elle parlait. Penses-tu que j'aurais fait tout ce que j'ai fait avec toi ? »

* * *

_La suite Dimanche ;)_


	16. Vive les mariés!

_Je suis impardonnable pour mon retard mais désolée quand même! Le bac approche alors je stressais un peu et j'ai essayé de bossé comme une dingue (un peu en vain j'avoue ^^"). Bref, je suis désolée! Je me roule par terre pour m'excuser même ^^'_

_Bref, Cafougnette, voilà la suite :)_

* * *

Rassuré, Edward l'embrassa à son tour, puis posant ses mains sous les fesses de la blonde, il la souleva et la plaqua contre le mur. Winry noua ses jambes autour des hanches d'Edward et laissa celui-ci embrasser passionnément son cou. Puis, constatant que dans la salle, la musique s'était tue et que les gens s'apprêtaient à aller se coucher, Edward porta ainsi Winry jusqu'à sa chambre, et, fidèle à sa promesse, ne la quitta pas de la nuit, envisageant même de faire le plus de bruits possibles pendant la nuit pour qu'Havoc et les autres comprennent ce qu'il se passait sans qu'ils aient à leur expliquer. Cependant, il garda pour lui ses envies, et au petit matin, il se leva en silence pour regagner sa chambre afin de se préparer pour les mariages.

Dès que le soleil fut assez haut dans le soleil pour qu'il n'y ait plus besoin d'utiliser des lumières à l'extérieur, tout le monde s'affaira pour préparer la salle de réception où tout le monde se réunirait pour fêter comme il se doit les deux mariages.

Winry passa la matinée à jouer les stylistes et se piqua chaque doigt une bonne vingtaine de fois. Finalement, au prix de nombreuses retouches et piqures douloureuses, les deux futures mariées étaient resplendissantes dans leurs robes.

Riza portait une longue robe bustier bouffante en taffetas blanc qui était non sans rappeler les robes de princesse dans les contes de fées. Le bustier de la robe était parsemé de discrets petits cristaux que l'on retrouvait aussi dispersé sur le voile, si long qu'il formait une traîne jusqu'à deux mètres derrière Riza. Ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon tressé dans lequel Winry avait déposé quelques fleurs blanches virginales. Et Riza bénissait la longueur de la robe qui cachait ses pieds. Car en effet, elle était incapable de se déplacer plus de 5 mètres avec des talons sans avoir la démarche d'un pingouin, alors, pour éviter cette allure ridicule, elle avait conservé ses bottes de soldat qui heureusement étaient cachés pas la jupe.

May avait revêtu une robe de mariée traditionnelle de Xing, conçue par Winry selon des croquis très détaillés de May. La robe était en soie blanche de Xing et des motifs couleur or représentant les neufs fils du dragon se côtoyaient sur la robe dont les manches étaient si longues qu'elles touchaient presque le sol. Pour l'occasion, May avait détaché ses cheveux d'ébène que Winry avait bouclés pour qu'ils soient ordonnée en Anglaises parfaites puis elle avait fait un léger chignon haut entouré de dragons d'or d'où s'écoulait doucement ses longs cheveux ondulés.

Winry, en tant que témoin, avait enfilé une robe traditionnelle de Xing qui moulait parfaitement son corps. La robe était dotée d'un col mandarin et sur la soie rouge rebrodée d'or, des motifs divers et variés se promenaient doucement. La robe s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux et était fendue sur tout le long de la jambe gauche de Winry. La célébration allant bientôt commencer et n'ayant plus le temps de faire une coiffure trop élaborée, elle noua ses cheveux en un simple chignon retenu par des baguettes et May lui offrit un éventail en soie rouge à reliures dorées.

Winry quitta alors les deux femmes pour se rendre dans l'église où elle se posta à la gauche du prêtre. Elle constata que la salle était pleine à craquer, et qu'elle connaissait presque tous les gens présents. Elle distingua ainsi Lin Yao, devenu empereur de Xing, accompagné de Lan Fan, elle vit aussi Rose et Olivia Armstrong assise à côté de son frère… Elle fut alors tirée de sa contemplation par les musiciens qui entamèrent la marche nuptiale. A droite du prêtre se tenait Edward, en costume, qui lui adressa un sourire complice. Roy et Alphonse attendaient devant l'autel en trépignant nerveusement et Winry sentait très bien la tension qui émanait d'eux.

Les deux reines de la soirée apparurent alors tour à tour, Riza marchant au bras d'Havoc et May tenant dans ses bras Xiao-Mei qui avait revêtu son plus beau pelage de soirée. De larges sourires s'étendirent sur les lèvres des deux futurs époux lorsque les deux femmes les rejoignirent. Lorsque l'échange des vœux fut passé et que le prêtre annonça qu'ils pouvaient embrasser les mariées, la foule applaudit et les appareils photos fusèrent de partout.

* * *

Les mariés rayonnaient de bonheur et la fête promettait d'être grandiose.

La réception avait lieu dans le jardin d'un manoir de Central, près du QG, sous de grandes tentes blanches éclairées par des lampions de diverses couleurs. Les piliers étaient enturbannés de fleurs virginales et de lierre, et à chaque coin, des fontaines déversaient en un gargouillement délicat leur eau limpide dans un petit bassin empli de poissons rouges et jaunes. Le repas était digne des plus grands festins et la piste de danse ne se tarissait jamais de danseurs. Seul Edward boudait un peu, sans étonnement, Havoc avait tout de suite entreprit Winry après la cérémonie et ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis. Lin Yao vint alors lui rendre ses hommages, et, après l'avoir complimentée sur sa tenue, lui proposa en pouffant:

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas devenir ma femme ? Tu sais le titre d'impératrice est très envié…

-Non, c'est bon, pouffa Winry avec des airs de conspiratrice. Les coups bas et les intrigues, très peu pour moi !

-J'aime beaucoup cette fille ! Annonça alors Lin en l'attirant contre lui tandis qu'Havoc et Edward, pour une fois du même côté, aiguisaient leurs couteaux. »

Havoc vint jalousement récupérer Winry et l'entraina sur la piste de danse alors que passait un slow. Celle-ci passa ses bras autour de son cou et Havoc enroula les siens autour de sa taille sous l'œil attentif d'Edward qui était assis à côté de Rose qui lui parlait sans qu'il ne l'écoute une seconde. Cependant, il dut les quitter du regard quelques instants quand quelques curieux souhaitèrent qu'il se mette torse nu afin qu'ils puissent voir l'état de son nouveau bras et s'il restait des cicatrices de son ancien auto-mail.

Edward regretta alors d'avoir baissé la garde quelques minutes car Havoc, en profitant, se plongea dans les yeux de Winry, donnant le signal d'alerte dans la tête d'Edward. Edward vit le visage d'Havoc se rapprocher inexorablement de celui de Winry et constata que celle-ci était dans l'incapacité de bouger. Il remarqua alors que Roy suivait aussi la scène en alternant regards sur le couple et regards sur lui. Les lèvres des deux danseurs n'étaient alors qu'à quelques centimètres d'écart quand Edward, furieux, et oubliant de remettre sa chemise, marcha à pas pressés jusqu'à eux et dégagea Winry des bras d'Havoc juste à temps. Havoc grogna bruyamment et ne put retenir un juron envers Edward avant d'aller voir, penaud, Roy qui le regardait en ricanant. Edward attira Winry derrière un pilier fleuri et, posant une main sur sa chute de reins et l'autre sur sa joue, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, tandis que celle-ci, agréablement surprise mais n'oubliant pas le lieu où ils se trouvaient, déploya son éventail pour tenter de les cacher des regards indiscrets. Puis, en un éclair, Winry s'écarta de lui et s'exclama en s'efforçant de garder un ton bas :

« Ed ! Tu es totalement fou ! On aurait pu nous voir ! »

Celui-ci ignora totalement sa remarque et la fit taire d'un baiser, et cette fois-ci, Winry ne put s'empêcher de fondre et n'opposa plus aucune résistance, l'embrassant même avec fougue.

Cependant, Winry avait eu raison de se méfier, une petite fillette aux couettes défiant la gravité avait vu la scène. Heureusement pour eux, son jeune âge qui gardait encore toute sa candeur, l'empêcha de comprendre ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

« Maman ! S'exclama donc Elysia en tirant la jupe de sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ? Demanda Gracia en s'accroupissant.

-Edward a fait un bisou sur la bouche de grande sœur ! Raconta-t-elle comme on dénonce quelque chose. Et Grande sœur a crié parce qu'elle n'était pas d'accord. Edward est amoureux de grande sœur maman ?

-Sans doute ma chérie, sans doute, fit Gracia en souriant tandis que sa fille, qui commençait à fatiguer, baillait. »

* * *

_A suivre ;) Et je vais me dépêcher d'écrire la suite! Promis!_


	17. Le voile se lève

_Hello tout le monde! J'admets, j'avoue, je me roule par terre même, je suis tout simplement inexcusable pour mon absence qui a duré des mois! Je suis désolée! Pour ma défense, j'étais en vacances, dans un trou paumé sans Internet et là, je me suis pris la rentrée de plein fouet et me voilà prise dans le tourbillon de l'année sinistre qu'est la terminale. Bref, je suis une pro pour raconter ma vie mais je vais faire un effort et me taire maintenant :P Bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre que j'ai écrit dans l'heure (donc désolée s'il est court et surtout nul, je ferais des efforts pour le prochain ^^). Théoriquement, je pense qu'il devrait y avoir encore un autre chapitre puis un épilogue et ensuite, c'est fanfiction sera finie ^^ En tout cas, merci à toutes celles ou ceux qui m'ont suivies malgré mon interminable absence, ça fait vraiment plaisir! Enjoy!_

* * *

Les deux amants, ne pouvant plus se retenir plus longtemps, s'empressèrent de quitter la salle de réception pour aller se terrer dans un endroit où ils seraient au calme. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc dans une petite véranda de style oriental, dans laquelle des canapés moelleux encerclaient une fontaine qui déversait dans un gargouillement limpide son eau claire.

Edward posa délicatement Winry sur un des canapés et s'attela dès lors à libérer sa compagne de sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur, qui la couvrait un peu trop à son goût. Il commença donc à dégrafer un à un les petits boutons qui maintenaient la robe attachée dans le dos de sa belle tout en embrassant doucement sa peau douce tandis que Winry laissait ses mains glisser lentement le long du torse d'Edward, déjà débarassé de sa chemise.

Soudain, la porte de la véranda s'ouvrit, accompagnée de grands éclats de rire qui se turent immédiatement lorsque les nouveaux entrants reconnurent Edward et Winry, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en train de se déshabiller mutuellement.

« W-Winry ? Ed ?! Bégaya Alphonse, les yeux ouverts dans une expression d'ahurissement profond tandis que May gloussait. »

Les deux amants bondirent sur leurs pieds et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre en un éclair, mais il était déjà trop tard. Alphonse et May en avaient vu assez pour comprendre de quelle nature était leur relation. Dieu merci pour eux, seuls Alphonse et May étaient présents. Alphonse semblait au bord de la syncope tandis que May sautait d'un pied sur l'autre, excitée comme un acarien au salon de la moquette.

« Ca fait combien de temps que ça dure ? Osa demander Alphonse après plusieurs minutes de silence intense que seul le bruit de l'eau qui s'échappait de la fontaine venait perturber.

-Hum… Une à deux semaines… Je dirais… Répondit timidement Edward en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux.

-D'autres personnes sont au courant où il n'y a que nous ?

-Pinako… Le sait. Sinon, c'est tout. Il n'y a que vous et elle.

-Ça alors ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais le courage d'enfin passer à l'acte Grand Frère ! Exulta Alphonse en venant donner une bourrade dans le dos de son frère, tout choc envolé. Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça ! N'est-ce pas May ?

-Oui ! On avait même lancé des pronostics sur la date à laquelle tu te lancerais enfin ! Ajouta May en rigolant.

-Comment ça « enfin passer à l'acte » ? S'étonna Winry, qui venait de finir de réarranger sa robe.

-Ça faisait des semaines que Roy et moi nous attendions qu'il se déclare! Mais ce gros balourd a toujours tout nié en bloc ! Lui raconta Alphonse tandis qu'Edward rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que tu n'étais qu' « une amie », mais on trouvait qu'il te regardait un peu trop souvent pour une amie. Et puis…

-Bon, c'est bon ! On a comprit ! Eluda Edward, en feu tandis que Winry le regardait narquoisement. Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi avec May !

-Tu aurais pu, mais plus maintenant, parce que moi, j'ai agit avant toi ! Et je suis même marié maintenant ! Se pérora Alphonse en saisissant tendrement la main de May.

-Bref, passons, les coupa Winry. Vous ne devez pas laisser trop longtemps vos invités seuls quand même !

-Haha ! Win, ça sent l'excuse pour qu'on vous laisse tranquille ça ! Rigola Alphonse.

-N-non ! Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que c'est VOTRE mariage… Alors vous vous devez de… de… tenir compagnie à vos invités, bégaya Winry, rosissante.

-On a comprit, on s'en va ! Fit Alphonse en faisant demi-tour, la main de May fermement serrée dans la sienne.

-Attendez, juste une dernière chose ! Les rappela Edward. Gardez ce que vous venez de voir… pour vous. Il ne faut pas que ça tombe dans les oreilles de Monsieur Radio-Potins-Je-suis-trop-fort-je-sais-tout, j'ai nommé Roy Mustang !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! On sera muet comme des tombes ! Le rassura Alphonse. Ou pas, murmura-t-il à May en sortant. »

Les deux amants, méfiants cependant, retournèrent dans la salle de réception histoire de ne pas attirer de questions sur leur absence prolongée, au cas où les langues d'Alphonse et May se seraient déliées. Mais les nouveaux mariés avaient tenu leur promesse et personne ne savait rien.

Cependant, à la fin de la soirée, Pinako, bourrée comme coing, donna des sueurs froides aux deux amants car elle ne cessait de crier à tout le monde qu'il y avait une « Alerte au Couple : Winry – Edward ». Heureusement pour eux, l'état d'alcoolémie avancée de Pinako fit que personne ne crut à ses déblatérations et pour couronner le tout, Havoc occupa Winry toute le reste de la soirée et fit bien attention à ce qu'on les voit ensemble.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de monter se coucher, alors que Pinako, qui se prenait pour un ananas, avait besoin de renfort pour monter les escaliers, Edward et Winry montaient chacun à leur tour afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Winry s'assit sur le confortable lit en soupirant d'aise et retira en soufflant ses escarpins à talons hauts qui avaient si durement traité ses pieds durant toute la soirée. Edward vint la rejoindre et lui massa doucement les épaules tout en commençant à dégrafer doucement sa robe. Pour eux, la fête ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

_A suivre :) Je devrais poster le prochain chapitre d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine :)_


	18. Everybody knows

_Hey! Voici le dernier chapitre de ma fic'! La semaine prochaine je posterais l'épilogue. Enjoy! ^^_

_cafougnette: Les maths ne sont pas mon fort non plus, mais I will survive! J'ai hésité à faire un lemon à un moment, mais je me suis dit que non. Mais peut-être que finalement, après l'épilogue, j'en ferais un, qui décrirait la première fois d'Edward et Winry. Je verrais :)_

_MissLullaby's: Oui c'est ma première fanfic, mais j'écris beaucoup d'histoires (que je ne finis jamais ^^" ). Merci c'est très gentil en tout cas! :)_

* * *

Le lendemain, les premiers invités ne commencèrent à émerger que lorsque leur estomac tira la sonnette d'alarme et les pousse à se lever afin d'aller manger. Les deux couples de jeunes mariés devaient partir pour leur lune de miel en fin d'après-midi, mais à ce train là, ils n'étaient pas prêts de partir. Alphonse et May dormaient encore profondément dans leur suite nuptiale et n'avaient aucune envie de se lever. Cependant, Mustang et Riza, habitués aux horaires pas possibles par leurs métiers, étaient levés depuis l'aurore et ils se chargèrent avec grand plaisir de réveiller tout le monde, en faisant le tour de chaque chambre. Ils commencèrent par réveiller les deux pauvres jeunes mariés qui leur firent comprendre à grand renfort d'oreillers dans la figure que ce réveil brutal n'était pas de leur goût.

De son côté, Pinako se levait péniblement, la tête lourde comme un trente-huit tonnes, et ne se rappelant pas du tout de la soirée de la veille. La tête lui tournait tellement qu'elle décida finalement de ne pas se lever et partit se recoucher immédiatement tout en se promettant qu'elle demanderait à Winry ce qui lui était arrivé la veille pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état de gueule de bois avancée.

Le convoi matinal Roy-Riza arriva alors devant sa chambre et y entra en fanfare, suivit de tous les malheureux déjà réveillés. Pinako eut un sursaut de frayeur, et quand elle vit tout ce petit monde dans sa chambre en train de secouer son lit comme un prunier pour la réveiller, elle leur lança à la tête tout ce qu'il lui tombait sous la main en braillant :

« NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS DE ME REVEILLER COMME CA ?! ON NE VOUS A JAMAIS DIT QUE LES ANCIENS AVAIENT BESOIN DE BEAUCOUP DE SOMMEIL ?!

-Et on ne vous a jamais dit à vous que les « anciens » ne devaient pas trop boire d'alcool ? Lui répliqua Roy. Parce qu'hier soir, vous nous avez offert des scènes très drôles, par exemple, nous ne savions pas que vous étiez un ananas qui aimait danser la lambada en buvant du thé avec un kiwi.

-J'ai dit ça ? Glapit Pinako.

-Vous l'avez dit… Et vous l'avez fait, ricana Roy en quittant la chambre suivi de toute sa petite troupe. »

Tandis que Pinako essayait tant bien que mal de se remémorer la soirée, le troupeau de réveillés se mettaient en route pour les deux dernières chambres. Ils entrèrent dans la première avec toujours aussi peu de cérémonie et furent surpris de n'y trouver personne.

« Winry est déjà réveillée ? S'étonna Roy.

-C'est étonnant. C'est une vraie marmotte, fit Riza, toute aussi surprise.

-Mais on ne l'a vue nulle part pourtant, même pas dans la salle du petit-déjeuner…

-Elle est peut-être allée promener Den. »

Alors qu'ils continuaient d'émettre des hypothèses sur Winry, dans la chambre d'en face, celle-ci venait d'ouvrir les yeux, allongée sur Edward qui caressait doucement son dos. A regret, ils se levèrent tout deux et s'habillèrent lentement, l'esprit encore légèrement embrumé. Winry venait de finir de nouer sa combinaison autour de sa taille quand Edward la saisit à bras-le-corps ce qui lui fit pousser un petit couinement surpris tandis qu'Edward riait. Il la posa alors sur le lit et s'avança au dessus d'elle, une main retenant celle de Winry et l'autre sous son dos, un sourire fripon aux lèvres. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en trombe. Les deux amants se figèrent alors que des exclamations de surprise s'élevaient. Winry, étendue sur le lit, leva la tête du mieux qu'elle put et vit alors tout le petit monde _à l'envers_ qui était réuni dans la chambre.

« Ah bah elle était là Winry !

-W-Winry… Bégaya Havoc, abasourdi.

-C'est trop mignon! Minauda Armstrong, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-J'arrive pas à y croire… Murmura Riza tandis que Winry, toujours dans la même position, rougissait comme une tomate. Vous cachiez bien votre jeu dis donc vous deux !

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Fit simplement Roy tandis qu' Havoc lui jetait un regard outré. »

Se sentant comme deux bêtes de foire dans un zoo, les deux amants mirent en deux temps trois mouvements la petite troupe dehors. Havoc semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque tandis que Roy effusait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward et Winry rejoignirent tout le monde dans la grande salle de réception, et à nouveau, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et les suivirent jusqu'à leur table dans un silence religieux.

« Je crois que tout le monde est au courant maintenant, chuchota Edward à l'oreille de Winry qui approuva tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient. »

Pendant le repas, Pinako, toujours légèrement sonnée, demanda à sa petite fille de lui raconter la soirée d'hier. Au fur et à mesure que Winry lui racontait, Pinako se sentait devenir de plus en plus ridicule.

« Oh mon dieu mes aïeux ! J'ai vraiment fait ça ?! Couina-t-elle, après que Winry lui ait raconté un autre de ses déboires de la veille.

« Ah bah c'est ça Mamie Pinako, quand on ne tient pas à l'alcool, on évite d'en boire ! Claironna Edward.

-Et quand on est dans une chambre, en charmante compagnie, on ferme la porte à clé, lui rétorqua Pinako tandis qu'Edward et Winry rougissaient. »

* * *

Les festivités finirent par toucher à leur fin, May et Alphonse partirent pour Xing, accompagnés de Roy et Riza, tandis que Pinako, Winry et Edward attendaient patiemment leur train sur le quai de Central, en compagnie d'Armstrong, Havoc et de quelques autres. Havoc ne s'était toujours pas remit du choc de la matinée et il n'adressa pas un seul mot à Edward de toute la journée, se contentant de lui lancer des regards noirs.

Le train arriva alors en gare et ils y montèrent après avoir salué tout le monde. Une fois dedans, Edward et Winry se mirent à réfléchir à leur avenir tandis que Pinako, toujours choquée par ses déboires de la veille déclarait :

« Plus jamais je ne touche à l'alcool ! ».

* * *

A la semaine prochaine, pour l'épilogue :)


	19. Epilogue

_Hey! Voici donc l'épilogue de ma fiction! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi mon histoire et qui ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir! Enjoy! ^^_

_cafougnette: Oui, moi aussi, ça m'avait frustré de ne pas les voir en couple dans l'animé! C'est pour ça que les fanfictions sont biens ^^ ça rajoute des passages en plus ^^ _

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

_5 ans plus tard._

A Resembool, dans la petite maison de Pinako qui avait vu des générations de Rockbell passer, plusieurs familles avaient vu le jour. A tel point que la petite maison n'était plus si petite que ça et avait plus l'air d'un petit hameau. Tout d'abord, le coq s'était trouvé une petite poulette tout à convenable et leur petite famille nombreuse avait investi le poulailler qu'Edward venait de finir de construire, au bout de deux ans de longs efforts pour habituer ses bras aux travaux manuels. Et tous les matins, les gallinacés aiguisaient leurs cordes vocales pour réveiller en chœur toute la tribu aux premières lueurs du jour.

En effet, « tribu » semble le mot le plus approprié pour décrire les habitants de la maisonnette. Du matin au soir, du lever au coucher du soleil, on pouvait entendre des cris, pleurs et rires d'enfants faire trembler les murs d'un bout à l'autre de la maison.

« Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaa ! Mamaaaaaan ! Pleurait une petite fille en courant se jeter dans les bras de ses parents.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Trisha ? Demanda d'une voix douce Mei en se plongeant dans les yeux gris de sa fille que ses cheveux noirs de jais faisaient ressortir.

-Oliver a demandé à Xiao Mei de me mordre ! Se plaignit la fillette en leur montrant son index légèrement rouge.

-Oliver a décidemment hérité du talent de sa mère pour dresser les animaux, ironisa gentiment Alphonse tandis que le dénommé Oliver, un petit fripon blond comme les blés, haut comme trois pommes, faisait son apparition, accompagné de Xiao Mei lové dans ses bras.

-Le tant qu'il n'a pas hérité du talent de sa tante pour dresser les clés à molette, tout va bien, intervint alors Edward en ricanant, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Izumi est bien partie pour cependant, elle passe ses journées avec Winry à apprendre à bricoler, fit remarquer Pinako entre deux bouffées de fumée qu'elle tirait de sa pipe.

-Argh. Une mini-Winry ça promet, je vous souhaite bien du courage, plaisanta Edward. Moi j'ai déjà du mal à élever la grande Winry, alors une petite…

-Alors comme ça, on a du mal à m'élever c'est ça ? Fit alors Winry, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, en avançant vers Edward, sa clé à molette brillant d'un éclair menaçant à la main.

-Hein, non non ! Se résorba Edward, en protégeant sa tête de ses mains, attendant le choc du métal glacé contre sa tête. »

En rigolant doucement, Winry s'assit sur ses genoux et enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque tandis qu'Edward posait ses mains sur ses hanches et collait son front contre le sien. Tandis que la petite tribu d'Alphonse se réunissait pour un conseil de famille au sommet sur le dressage des animaux, Winry tentait de prendre son courage à deux mains pour avouer à Edward un petit quelque chose qui la taraudait depuis quelques temps déjà. Après avoir inspiré un grand coup, elle se lança :

« Alphonse et Mei ont des jumelles et un fripon sur pattes, Roy et Riza ont un petit Maes, Den a du faire des petits chiots à toutes les chiennes du voisinage… ça te ne donne pas des idées à toi ? Susurra-t-elle d'une voix douce en lançant un sourire subtil à Edward.

-Bien sûr. Mais avant les biberons et les couches, j'ai une autre idée en tête pour toi… Lui répondit-il en lui souriant gaiement.

-Ah oui ? Laquelle ? Fit Winry, intriguée.

-C'est quelque chose de très simple, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu auras juste à enfiler une longue robe blanche, abandonner ta clé à molette le temps d'une journée et répondre « oui » à la question que te posera un homme en soutane, expliqua simplement Edward tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de Winry.

-Y aurait-il un message que tu souhaiterais me faire passer par cette phrase alambiquée ? Insinua-t-elle en jouant avec les cheveux d'Edward.

-Peut-être… A toi de voir si tu es d'accord…

-Si je dis oui ?

-Et bien… Tu enfiles ça… Fit Edward en sortant un écrin de sa poche, à ton annulaire gauche et tu me laisses aller crier sur le toit que tu as dit oui… »

Winry eut un hoquet de surprise et tout en lançant un regard éclatant de joie à Edward, elle lui tendit sa main pour qu'il puisse y passer la petite bague en or blanc que contenait l'écrin. Emue, Winry, ne savait plus quoi dire, surtout que depuis toujours, et au grand dam d'Edward, son canal lacrymal avait la fâcheuse habitude d'ouvrir les écoutilles très rapidement, et pour retenir le flot d'émotion qui la submergeait, elle respira un grand coup avant de murmurer en souriant doucement :

« Par contre, ma petite idée à moi, de couches et biberons… Ce n'était pas vraiment une idée… Prépare-toi à voir une nouvelle petite tête blonde aux yeux dorés pointer le bout de son nez d'ici environ 6 mois… Fit-elle en posant la main d'Edward sur son ventre. »


End file.
